They're Baaack
by Vartan-LoVer
Summary: AU. Season 2 redone. What happens when someone actually stood by Veronica after Lilly's murder? What about 3? And what if they're back? They moved but kept in touch. And they intend to help Veronica trust, solve her cases, and protect her. LoVe. HIATUS.
1. Prologue

**This summer was really crappy. Everyone thought that Logan killed Felix Tombs, even though the PCHer's were there to kill him. I mean, Logan left that fight with broken ribs, too many cuts to count, and bruises everywhere. Felix's body barely had two bruises.**

**Which of course meant that Logan had to pull so much crap with Dick and his toadies, that I could't take it anymore. My dad has gone through enough, with Aaron trying to burn me alive. After that, I am not letting myself get a bullet through the skull. And I wouldn't want Logan to live with the guilt. Despite my fairly close relathionship with Weevil, the PCHers would use me to get to him. The gun to the Xterra was proof Weevil was losing control.**

**Wallace left to live with his Bio-dad, which started a fight between his mom and my dad. I liked Alicia; she was good for my dad. And I loved Wallace. He was one of my only good friends. He still emails, but its not enough sometimes. I need him to be there, like he was when I figured out my supposed rape.**

**Duncan tried to get back together with me. I told him about I was different now. How he fell in love with a completely different Veronica, and I won't be her again. I told him that him dating Meg was proof that he loved girls who were innocent, pink, and fluffy. He didn't agree, he actually put up a good fight, but in the end he respected my decision.**

**The last 09er friends I had after Lilly's death moved. They were more like Meg, and the new and improved Casey Gant than anything else. They stood by me for as long as they could, but their parents could smell scandal ahead and moved down to LA. Not that far right? It is when they were forbidden to see me again. We email all the time though. Guess you want to know about them huh?**

**They are three guys; Mike, Emmett, and JB, and they are triplets who look nothing alike.**

**I'm closest to Mike than anyone else, but that's probably because he doesn't take crap and can't sit around while something happens. He knew every detail of my Lilly investagation before my dad even knew. I was alway like that, even when I was fluffy Veronica. He's also best friends with Logan Echolls, well, before everything happened anyway.**

**Emmett is a teddy bear. A huge, terminator, with biceps on his biceps teddy bear, but still. I love him and that's all that matters really. He's always tryong to protect me and he makes me feel welcome wherever I go. He punch down more guys than I can count before they moved. He even offered to drive down and castrate Dick and those guys for me. Sweetheart.**

**JB is more of a computer guy. He's like the male Mac. He has all the latest equipment and he is cool despite it. Logan would get in a video game tournament against him and lose everytime. He is pretty strong. He looks good though. You'd never guess the three of them are triplets.**

**Mike has spiky brown hair, a stong build, but nothing like Emmett. His face has very toned features, and his nose is slightly crooked, from when he broke it falling out of a tree. Emmet has shaggy black hair, a trait from his father, and his face is more bruet like. He is a total brain, which makes the clitche's true. Rich people can be both smart and beautiful. JB is a subtle kind of beauty. Jason Brennan has blonde hair, from his mother no doubt, that falls every which way around his normal face. No amazing features like Mike, not exactly strong like Emmett. His eyes are his best feature, again like his mother, they're blue. They all have blue eyes, which is kind of creepy actually.**

**Mike gets his looks from his uncle, Emmett his father, JB his mother.**

**And here I am on the first day back, waiting for them to sit down next to me, and exile the 09ers, not yet ready to forgive. Have I mentioned how they convinced their parents to move back for their senior year because they were so miserable up in LA?**


	2. Doubt Thou That The Stars Are Fire

**Story Title: They're Baaack**

**Chapter Title: Doubt Thou the Stars Are Fire**

**Summary: AU. Season 2 Redone. People actually stood by Veronica back when she chose her dad. They moved, and now they're back, helping Veronica stir up trouble.**

**Pairings: LoVe, Veronica/Leo**

**Word Count: 1742**

* * *

Chapter 1

I played around with my cap, nervous. They left the Christmas Lilly died. I looked around the cafeteria. It'd be very them to just show up at lunch with some half ass excuse for Clemmons. I hadn't heard any gossip about them yet, and I get the word pretty quickly.

I saw Logan, and we made eye contact. I ignored the shiver that ran up and down my spine. We had broken up months ago, but it wasn't because I didn't love him; it was because I loved him too much. I was hoping that it would give him a reality check, but I guess I thought of myself too highly. I saw his soft expression change to a confused one, then an understanding one, and a really angry one. I turned to look over my shoulder and saw what he did.

"Miss us much?" Mike Grayson teased me. I jumped up and hugged him and his brothers. JB gave me an extra squeeze. And when Emmett tried to pick me up over his head, I subtly flashed Mr. Sparky, Emmett's arch enemy. My dad gave it to me for my 14th birthday, but until Lilly's death, I barely used it.

**Why is my life marked by Lilly Kane's murder? Not "When I was 15" but "After my best friend in the world was brutally murdered". Oh wait Veronica, because its Neptune.**

"Did you guys just come in?" I ask sitting down, fully aware of the eyes on me.

"Well yeah V, we had to uh, adjust to the new house and Emmett couldn't find the alarm clock last night so... You know how it is," JB said, flashing his big innocent eyes at me. No one could resist JB's innocent look. You were roadkill.

"Yup, it must be in one of the last boxes," Emmett said with his gruff, yet smooth, voice.

"So Ron Bon, how are your classes? You have Journalism next? JB and I do. Only Neptune High could have a weight lifting class," Mike laughed, trying to steal one of my fries. I pulled them back and flashed my taser again. "Geez, violent much? Now you don't get your birthday gift."

"Oh please, you know one of us will cave."

"Well, golly Emmett, thank you so much for your faith in me," JB joked, feigning a hurt look on his face. Did I mention JB was an amazing actor? I could use him on a few cases... Wait what? Presents?

I quirked my eyebrow up and punched Mike as hard as I could.

"What the hell?" Mike said, nursing his shoulder.

"Present!" I said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

He nodded to JB and covered my eyes with his hands. I felt something being thrust into the palm of hand. When Mike let me see again, I saw a long velvety box with a light blue bow on the top.

**Jewelery? Are you kidding me boys? You never give a girl diamonds unless she is family or your girlfriend. Which means it must be to fool me. How slow do they think I am?**

I opened the box to see two tickets. I laugh as I pick them up.

"Holy Shit, whose idea was this?" I say as I get a better look at the printed words.

"JB," Emmett says through a chocolate bar.

**Well no duh Mars. Mike may no you best, but JB is the most observent. Only he would know that Lilly and I were supposed to go to a Sixpence None The Richer concert the week after she died, and that it was the only thing you listened to for a while.**

"Thank you," I say, barely comprehending.

He nods, and we head to our seperate classes. Duncan and Logan are both in Journalism. This was going to be fun for me. Two ex-boyfriends, two best friends, and then everyone else, who basically hate me.

"I have to go get something from the car, I'll meet you guys in class?" Mike says, his tone suggesting uncertainty. We nod, and I laugh inwardly.

Back when the guys beat people up, JB almost never threw a punch. He was never a human forcefeild lik his brothers, so he took the "I'll ruin your life for the rest of eternity" approach. Part of the reason we get along, really. Physical pain heals, but humilation stays with you much longer. But then, almost is not never.

We walked past Dick, who quickly looked away, and a smile split my face in two. One time, Emmett and Mike had both gotten the flu, and Dick wrote Slut all over my locker, and when JB walked me to it, he "whore" coughed. JB broke his nose and gave him a shiner that lasted for a week. He might not be built with brawn, but having Emmett as family, you must learn something.

"Veronica you okay?" He looks at me oddly, and I realize that we're in front of the Journalism room, and that my eyes have probably harden.

"Yeah, it's just, Duncan and Logan are in that class," I sigh. He puts his arm around me, in a comforting way. I slack into it.

"Ah, young love," I hear from behind us. "You're blocking the doorway."

We turn our heads and see Logan, looking pissed off.

Um, Echolls, I know you liked smashing my lamp, but could you possibly remember the reason? Answer, We broke up.

"Logan you remember JB," I introduce, hoping maybe he'll back off.

"Ah, yes, young Jason Brennan Grayson, how now?" He asks in a faux Britich accent pushing past us into the classroom.

"Why fine. How do you do young Echolls? Does thy still have his own head upeth his ass?" JB retorts in the same voice, as we sit at a free table. He drops the accent this time. "I'm sure that your sister has a lot of experience in removing it. Maybe she could help. A family affair."

I kick his shin from under the table. He doesn't even wince. Like I said good acting. I guess JB forgot that you weren't allowed to mention family around Logan. I guess I reminded him, because he looked honestly sorry.

"Listen man, I was really sorry about what happened to your mom. We wanted to come to the funeral, but I know how much you and her hated that crap. It was Aaron's act, and he is truly a sick bastard for what he did to her. She deserved better," he apologizes, and Logan nods. He likes anyone who hates Aaron and respected Lynn. He turns to sit down and Mike slips in before the bell rings.

I tune out and start sifting through pictures on my laptop as our new teacher Ms. Dumbass talks about our field trip to Sharks Stadium. She asks for everyone going to raise their hands.

**Logan and Duncan. Plus Dick, Beaver, Duncan's ex-girlfriend Meg, me, Mike, and JB. One bus. Oh joy.**

**666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666**

"You will never believe what just happened!" Mike yells as soon as I say 'Hello' into my cell.

"You found the Lindberg Baby? Oh My God! I thought I was Nancy Drew. Looks like the Hardy Boys are on the case. Everyone jump back!" I retort. It was just such an easy line.

"You're funny. Logan stopped by our car today after classes, to make amends. He said that he was an ass, he shouldn't have blamed you, and that since he's apologized to you, it was only right to apologize to us."

"You're right. I don't believe it."

"Neither did we, until he said something else."

Silence.

**Way to to build up dramatic effect, Grayson!**

"Are you going to tell me, because I'm getting the Finsterwallies here."

"He said that if it weren't for him turning everyone against you, you wouldn't have been drugged and thought that you were raped for a year. And that you wouldn't have dated a drug dealer. And maybe you could have a had a normal relationship with Leo. Care to go into detail on the first part Veronica?"

**Logan Echolls you are dead. So I never told Mike. I knew exactly what he and Emmett would have done, and I didn't want that. I was still Fluffy Veronica back then.**

"And would you also like to tell me why Emmett and I were gaping like idiots, while JB had to recover for us?"

**Oops. I did tell JB. Well, I told him about the drugged part anyway. The rape part wasn't as easy to keep secret.**

"JB only knew about the being drugged part. The rape, wasn't a rape. Duncan was drugged and so was I and we both consented. I only told him because I was feeling like a piece of shit and need to tell someone something. I knew you and Emmett would start bloodying people up. I told him Meg Mannning gave me a ride home."

"Are you okay?"

He sounded strained. He wouldn't yell at me, that much I knew. Doesn't mean he didn't want to.

"I'm fine. Really I am. I've had time to deal."

"Veronica, care to go into detail about how much you found out before Duncan got into the picture?"

Great. He knew I wasn't allowed to not tell him. I sighed.

"Well, the basics of it was this. Dick gave Madison a GHB in her drink. She spit in it and gave it to me, and Dick, Sean and Cassidy put me in the guest bedroom. Cassidy was supposed to lose his virginity, he wimped out and left me there. Carrie Bishop saw me and Duncan not to long after, and Duncan filled me in a little before what she told me."

Silence. He proccessed and sighed.

"Veronica, did you go to the doctor?" he asked with a sudden alertness. "You never know long after Duncan found you, and drunk guys, well... You get the point."

"I'll go tomorrow. I swear."

**7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777**

**I have Chlymadia! Which raises the question, who else was with me last night? Duncan's medical files showed a full pyshical a little after the bleachers incident, and no Chlymadia showed up. The doctor said I was lucky. That although it was in my system so long, it didn't progress at all. I can still have kids. Lucky. Right.**

**

* * *

**

_Hi! Hope you like the story! Review pleez!_


	3. Doubt That The Sun Doth Move

**Story Title: They're Baaack.**

**Chapter Title: Doubt That The Sun Doth Move**

**Pairings: LoVe, Mac/OC**

**Rating: T**

**Word Count: 2153.**

**Summary: Veronica had 3 people stand by her and her father after Lilly's murder. They had to move, but they're back now, and helping her stir up trouble with a capital T. Season 2 Redone. AU**

**

* * *

**Chapter 2- Doubt That The Sun Doth Move

**Okay Veronica. So you have the clap. Get over it. You lived with the possiblity that something could have been wrong for nearly two years. You ignored it. Besides, the good doctor said that you could still have mindless, snot nosed, little ones.**

I sat in my car at the beach, just thinking. My mind seemed numb. They Grayson Triplets would want to the information, and I knew I had to lie. Emmett and/or Mike, plus guy who raped me, equal murder. And not Emmett's either. My phone rang Lilly Dreams On, snapping me out of thoughts.

**Speak of the devil. Toughen up Mars, you've got a part to play.**

"You alright?" Emmett's gruff voice answered.

"God, what is this? A relay race? Pass the Veronica? And whatever happened to Hello?" I snap.

Okay, not exactly ok to say to someone trying to watch out for me, but this was getting really annoying!

"We worry."

**Perfect. Typical Emmett. Short, sweet, simple, and to the point.**

"I'm fine. Doctor gave me some antibotics for a little stress rash you guys are giving me, but I'm good."

"The rash is from case withdrawal."

**Hold the phones! Serious Emmett just cracked a joke.**

"Did you just crack a joke?"

"Probably."

"You are not normal."

"Would you love me if I was?"

"Nope."

"Then maybe I should be thankful."

"Bye Emmy Bear!"

"Did I annoy you so much you're going to use a name like that?"

Pause.

"Yes."

"Bye."

"Bye!"

**When will those guys ever stop worrying? Now what was I thinking before I was so rudely interrupted. Oh yeah. The clap. Nice Veronica.**

**Here's my To-Do list. Go on the fieldtrip and attempt to get an autograph for dear old dad. He did pull be out of a burning firdge, and can you believe Halmark hasn't come up with one of those yet? 2- Find out who raped me, and disembowl them. I'd get Emmett or Mike to do it, but then I'd have to admit to lying. 3- Get a date, because my life is seriously dull right now. Hey who know! Maybe this one can be a jackass, drug dealer, AND a possible half-brother! Ok, Leo was the only normal guy I've ever dated, and that is kind of pathetic. You're a real catch Mars.**

**

* * *

**

**Crap. Is the PI buisness like the mob? I just finished proving that my, cartoon-birds-braid-her-hair, friend isn't a druggie. And now I have to ride on a bus with people I hate. Save 3. Maybe 4; the Beav ain't so bad.**

I stretched out on a seat and pulled the strings to my hoodie, trying to muffle the smell. Mike and JB walk over to the seat behind me and start gasping. Meg and I laugh, while I look towards the back of the bus.

**Two possible suspects are here within disembowlment range. Too bad I can't prove it.**

"Ms. Dumb-ass, this bus is rank!" Dick yells from the back, and I roll my eyes. Filthy habit.

"It's Dum-as, and you're welcome to sit in front," teach replies.

I hear Dick make his witty retort, plug my head phones in, and walk back to sit in between my protectors. I gave JB the once over. He was cute, I guess, and definetly Mac's type. Computer savy.

I close my eyes and lean into Mike, listening to the sounds of Breaking Ben's Rain. I feel like drowing, just for feel of it; the water taking over, and me, breaking free like I always do. For the first time all summer, it feels like Lilly's faith in me is the only thing pushing me foward.

**Solving her murder made her leave me, and now trying to solve myself brings her back. I should get internally screwed every year. If only to bring her back.**

We get there and I feel Mike, half drag me off the bus. I didn't want to have to leave the music, the sanctity. We all have to wake up sometime though.

I listen through Goodman's speech, when he introduces his daughter.

"Okay, just so everyone knows, I don't always dress like this," she starts.

I can't resist, I cock my head to the side and nudge Mike, who can't hide his laughter.

"I didn't know if you guys were doing, like, relaxed beachy, or the West Coast wannabe East Coast urban, so, FYI, it's not a statement. I'm just doing the new-school blend-in thing."

We get up and JB and Mike look at me with the "Is our generation that hopeless?" look. I laugh and see Goodman and some guy fighting.

"Look, a lover's quarrel," JB teases.

Out of nowhere Duncan comes up to us. "Isn't that Terrence Cook? Wow. In the flesh."

"What is he like the next Sammy Sosa? Minus the cork of course," I ask. Mike and, again out of nowhere, Logan give me a look. "Get your minds out of the gutters!"

Dick approaches.

**Why are all these guys crowding around us?! Oh yea, since my dad and I were right about the murder, and Mike and JB made up with Logan, the 09ers are my friends.**

"Hey, we're not taking that stank-ass bus back to Neptune. My dad's sending a limo. Would you guys and your friend(I think that was me), whose quick wit I find enchanting(Yup, definitely me), like to take the trip back in style? Miss Dumbass said it was cool. Meg's coming."

Logan and Duncan were in, no friggin duh. Mike looks at me with pleading eyes.

"Please?"

"You don't need my permission."

"Yes, I do. Your father has a gun and he wouldn't hesitate to use it on me if I left your side without permission. Besides, life is no fun without you."

The gathering people made it a show.

"One good reason."

"You love me," he sounded hopeful.

"Try again."

"Because I love you?"

"Wrong."

"Because I know all your secrets."

"Not even close."

"Because when you were bringing justice to your best friend, you kept me informed of all your moves, which in turn gave me the oppurtunity to give you half of your theories, on of which solved the case."

**All in one breath. Impressive. Just wish everyone would stop gaping. Is it that hard to believe that I trusted someone enough to give them details?**

"Sorry. Still no go."

This time his tone was defeated, "Because I am the brawn behind your beauty and brains."

"All right you can go. I just wanted to get you to make a fool of yourself."

"JB you coming with?" Dick asks.

"Uh..." he replies. He turns to me with hopeful eyes.

"What am I your mother? You don't need my permission!"

"Gun Veronica. Besides, I'm the Q here. I am not trained to endure that kind of torture."

I laugh and tell him to have fun. Goodman introduces Terrence Cook and I whip out my notebook. I approach him.

"Excuse me, Mr Cook?"

"Yes ma'am," he answers.

"I just wanted to say…you are my dad's favorite baseball player ever. He keeps your rookie card vacuum-sealed inside a safe. Can I get an autograph for him?"

"Well, that is an honor. You tell him thanks for me."

He shakes my hand and hands me the signed notebook.

**Wait until dad gets ear of that.**

"When my dad finds out about this, he's not gonna let me wash this hand."

An honest answer. He laughs.

"So, who's your favorite player?"

Bad question. I hesitate. JB and Mike come to my side.

"Tell him," Mike encourages.

"Be honest," JB warns.

"It's Johnny Damon, isn't it?" Terrence asks.

"He's just so pretty," I sigh.

The guys laugh and we thank Mr. Cook for his time. Ms. Dumass says its time to go and they guys hug me and leave for the strectch limo. I sit in silence on the bus again. The stink was so much better than sitting with some guys who could have possibly raped me.

We get off at the gas station, and I wait in line for water. The guy at the counter gives me the creeps. I walk out back and I walk towards the bus when I freeze in my tracks. A chill runs through my veins. The Finsterwallies.

"Veronica," I hear Lilly whisper. Whipping around I see her in her pep squad outfit, running around the corner. "Come on Dorkus!" I have no choice but to whisper her name and follow. I turn the corner to see her gone, and Weevil fixing his bike.

"So, did you like your taste? Your little year of living dangerously? Did you get your fill? As soon as they'll have you back, you go running to the 09ers. And as a little bonus, you give it up to the richest boys in school. Wow. Well, I'm sure their sheets are clean," he snarks at me.

He doesn't just mean Logan. He means the Grayson's too.

"You don't know anything about me or them! Year of living dangerously? I wanted my friend to rest in _peace_. I wanted the _nightmares_ that her murderer was still out there to end. I haven't even talked to the 09er's. I thought we were friends Weevil. You don't know anything."

"Yeah, I do. I know that Logan killed Felix. And he got away with it because he's rich and he's white."

"Six guys jumped Logan. They broke his ribs. They gave him a concussion. Yet somehow he managed to wrestle away one of their knives and stab Felix? You didn't see it. You were out cold."

**Naive Veronica wouldn't buy that Weevil, why would a jaded biker? Do you hate Logan that much?**

"So I guess, Felix stabbed himself."

"Well, somebody stabbed him."

"My boys? Nothing goes down in the club without my say-so."

**The first step to recovery is admitting you have a problem Paco. My mother's an alcholic, the 12 step progam applies to life. I would know.**

"So I guess you know about the shotgun blast that almost killed Logan and me? Bikers ride up, blow a hole through Logan's car. We all loved Lilly, and if her supposed killer was framed, why couldn't Felix's?"

I hear the bus and turn. It leaves, and I would never catch up to it. I turn back, an exasperated look on my face. Weevil rides away.

I contemplate who to call, and decide on Mac when Weevil drives up and hands me a helmet. I give him a small smile and hop on. We're driving up and see smoke.

_**Mike's POV**_

I was terrified. JB and I stopped breathing. We ran out, skidding to a stop before the break in the railing where the bus went over. We call her name. My best friend is gone.

The girl I can depend on to give a real laugh and not a lame giggle. The girl that isn't afraid to dig deep. The girl who would stand up to a group of bikers and never even blink. The one hope that girls in Neptune weren't completely moronic.

JB, my little brother, is the person who pulls me into reality. He pulls my shirt, and tells me she wasn't on the bus. He runs over and gives her a hug. I do the same. She's back.

Who was I kidding? Not even a bus going over a cliff could kill her. Can't get rid of Veronica Mars that easily.

_**Veronica's POV**_

Weevil slows and we see a huge crash area and the limo. Gia Goodman is standing, shaking, talking about how it went over the cliff. The bus.

JB and Mike each give me a tight hug. JB goes to tell Weevil that it's cool. They have it covered. Everything is one big movie, being played frame by frame. Mike lets me go as Meg, Logan, and Duncan run up too. Meg hugging me closely, Logan engulfing me, and Duncan keeping me at arms length to see if I'm really there.

I move to the bushes and throw up, looking down into the water. JB is better with emotions, so he just pulls me close and we look at the scene below, barely aware of the people around us.

**We'll Lilly, new year, new drama. When did I get so many friends? And why did you stop me from getting on that bus? Am I meant for more? Why were you allowed to warn me now, and not before I saw your body? Or when I got into my car after Aaron was already in the backseat?**

**This wasn't an accident. Nothing in Neptune ever is. One rape, one mass murder, one trial, and a whole lot of lies. Full speed ahead. Does the sun ever shine in this town?**

**

* * *

_Love it?_**

_**Hate it?**_

**_I was going to do Veronica/Leo, but I decided against it. I love Leo and all, but I'm a strict LoVe fan. _**

_**Give me your opinion with that little purple button. You know you want to. Magic Pie says no one can resist giving their opinions.**_

**_Happy Holidays! I'm off to reheat some Orange Chicken and White Rice! Chinese food is godlike, but the people down here so rip you off! I MISS NEW YORK CHINESE!!!!_**


	4. Doubt Truth To Be A Liar

**Story Title: They're Baaack**

**Chapt. Title: Doubt Truth To Be A Liar**

**Word Count: 2400**

**Summary: See previous Chapters.**

**Disclaimer: If I DID own V Mars, do you think I'd be writing this to a bunch of strangers? I'd be partying on a yacht somewhere. I DO own The Grayson Bros. characters however.**

* * *

Chapter 3- Doubt Truth To Be A Liar.

**I can't believe my dad made me give up the PI buisness. Okay, so I never really gave it up, but you get the idea.**

I busy myself with whatever I can at Java the Hut when JB walks in. Figures. JB was the best with dealing with crying girls, because he would stay silent instead of doing or saying something stupid. Lately, I've been talking to JB more. I look around at the tables and see Mac at the counter, working on her 2nd espressso with a laptop in front of her.

"Hey," JB says quietly.

I steer him over to Mac. I can't deal with the concern right now. I just want to talk about something useless, pointless, anything.

"Hey Mac, mind if we join?" I ask, knowing she'll say yes.

"Yeah, sure. I need a break from this anyway. This girl is paying me to fix this thing, but her hardrive is in worse shape than my brother's room."

**Perfect Mac. The one subject JB will never ignore. Note to self: Get her a really good birthday gift.**

"Mind if I try?" JB asks innocently.

She raises her eyebrows at me, but slides it over, nevertheless. JB's hands fly over the keyboard and Mac watches in awe. He pulls that serious face that only shows up when he's working on computers.

"Mac, meet JB; JB, Mac. You two have fun with your megabytes, and flash memories, and falsifying of evidence."

"I only did that once, and only because you and your dad vouched for the guy," JB answers, never looking up.

**I know what you're thinking, Keith Mars, former sheriff, breaking the law! Never! It ****was a rough case, and the mayor had like twenty bags of evidence that couldn't be released due to Jurisdiction issues with the FBI and bad press. He asked my dad to falsify and alibi with hard proof. It was just for the media! The FBI got the real stuff. I think.**

I walked back over to the counter and pulled out my cell phone. I check my messages; 3 new voicemails.

**BEEP**

_"Hey Veronica, it's dad. I was wondering if you could take care of yourself tonight. A lead just came in, should be back by morining, but I have a meeting with Woody Goodman, so I won't see you until you come home from school. Love you sweetie. Bye."_

**BEEP**

_"Hey Superfly. Man when I heard about that Neptune High bus crash, I went pale. And chocolate bruthas like me don't do pale. Knowing you, you've already got a few leads under your Batman utility belt. Call me back."_

**BEEP**

_"Hey, Veronica, it's me. I'm sure you already know who, what with the voice and caller ID combo, but I just, uh, just need to talk to you, okay? Call me back when you get this, or I'll see you soon anyway."_

**BEEP**

**Holy crap. That couldn't have been who I thought it was. Why would Leo want to talk to me for? We talked for like, 2 seconds when he came to get Logan, but that was it. And what was with that, I'll see you soon thing? Way too "I Know What You Did Last Summer" for my taste. Even though the movie did suck.**

My thoughts were interupted when my phone rang. I looked over at Mac and JB, deeply absorbed in conversation, and reluctantly headed away, answering my Sidekick. It was a slow night, so I had time for a 5 second conversation. Plus, my shift ended in 5 minutes anyway.

"Hello?" I ask.

"Hey Ronnie."

**What the hell is Dick doing with my cell phone number? Why is he even calling me?**

"Dick, what the hell do you want?"

"Why so hostile baby? I heard you do this type of thing all the time. Or was the swim team an exception?"

"30 seconds Dick."

I hear noise in the background, no doubt he's at a party. The Life Short party no doubt. Mike and Emmett were down there, making sure to have a little fun. My stomach drops.

"Logan's wasted. Can you come pick him up?"

"Isn't the party at his house?"

"Well, yeah, but it'd be better if he wasn't here passed out. Someone said the bikers were going to crash."

**Pissed off bikers with Logan passed out within in killing range. Great Dick, so smart of you guys.**

"Get Mike and Emmett to do it."

"Left already."

"Duncan?"

"Spending quality time with Meg at the Grand."

**Since when were they back together? Gee Veronica, nothing like trying to solve a possible mass murder to shake you out of the loop.**

"I'll be there in a few. Don't let him out of your sight Dick."

"Don't worry Captain. Beav's taking care of that."

I sigh and hang up. Cindy's fine with me taking off a minute early, and I slip past my friends, who seem to be pretty chummy. I'm pretty good matchmaker. Scary.

I climbed into my LeBaron and drove in to the 90909 district, looking for Logan's house.

**Of course. A bus full of poor kids goes over a cliff and the 09er's have to throw a party. It makes me sick I was one of them sometimes. Lilly wouldn't have stood for it either. Just like old times though. I would always take care of Logan when he was drunk.

* * *

**

_**Flashback**_

_3rd Person POV_

_"Ronnie, I don't need you to take care of me," Logan slurred as he shuffled around._

_"Logan, shut up. Your parents aren't home, and I'm not stupid enough to call my dad. I need to find a way to get you somewhere other than the beach. Duncan and Lilly left awhile ago," Veronica said trying to hold him up._

_"Just take my car to my house. Not like you don't have your own room there anyway."_

_"No license doofus."_

_"Permit."_

_"It's after regulated hours. My father would slaughter me."_

_"He'd ground you. Come on Ronnie, we'll make sundaes!"_

_Veronica sighed and helped Logan into his yellow beast, careful to put the childlock on. Logan had a tendency to open the door randomly when he was drunk. She was lucky this time, and he passed out on the ride back. She pulled into his house and went around to his side and helped him out._

_"She doesn't love me," Logan whispered, stirring awake._

_"Of course she does," Veronica answered._

_"Not like I love her like that anyway. Lilly's just Lilly. Everyone loves her, but I loved her because I loved someone who didn't love me back."_

_"Logan, you're drunk just go to sleep," Veronica says, pulling out his keys and opening the door._

_"But I want sundaes!"_

_"I'll call my mom and tell her I'll be here tonight, because you have a migraine and I don't want to leave you home alone. I'll stay in my room and we can have Mud Sludge Sundaes tomorrow."_

_"I love you Veronica Mars," Logan says softly, as he drifts to sleep. Veronica helps him onto his bed and stares at him. She leaves after a while to call her mother._

_**End Flashback

* * *

**_

Veronica's POV

**Lilly always joked about how Logan loved me since he saw me. I guess I never believed her until that night. I miss Logan sometimes, and then this happens.**

I pull into the gate and walk to the front steps, where Cassidy is leaning in the doorway, holding up a drunk Logan. I sigh and tell him thanks, as I put Logan's arm around me. He stumbles over and I put the childlock on.

**Deja Vu, party of two. Why do I always help him, even when he's in jackass mode?**

I look at him, pouting and squirming around in his seat.

**Because you love him, Mars. You are a marshmellow.**

"You don't have to do this Ronnie," he says, slightly louder than nessacary.

"I know I don't," I reply, even though it's not true.

"Where are you going to take me?"

"My apartment."

"I'm sure you're dad will be thrilled."

"He won't be home until tomorrow. By the way, do you have any clothes for school?"

He opens to make a retort, but I hear sirens behind us. I pull over, tired from this day. The officer comes up to us and I see Leo. I roll down the window to let him speak. He sees Logan and his face becomes strained.

"Hey Veronica. Can I see you for I sec? I need ta tell ya something," He says.

Logan gives me a look and I tell him to stay put and shut up. I take the keys with me, roll up the window, and as I get out, I subtlly lock the door.

**No way is he escaping. Too many of his drunken mistakes come back and bite me in the ass.**

"What do you need Leo? I got your message," I tell him, trying to get to the point.

"Veronica, it's about the crash. Lamb's looking at the driver. Suicide."

"I know. It's all over the news. They found a note."

"But that's not it Veronica. It didn't sound like he was going to commit suicide. It sounded like he was leaving his wife and kids."

**Need anymore proof than that Mars? You already had your suspicions, and now Leo is handing this to you. I wonder if I can get aiding and abetting without the dinner and a movie date.**

"Leo, if I want to get anywhere with this, I need that note."

"How did I know you were going to say that?" He pauses and reaches in his pocket for a crumpled piece of paper. "I managed to make a copy. Hopefully, if this pans out, Lamb won't win the re-election."

"Wait. I never thought of that. Do you really think if I can prove he didn't pull a suicide, and show it to the press, everyone will realize how incompetent he is?"

"Veronica, the _'09er's'_ are a miniority in this town. Everyone else hates the guy. But this, this conversation, never happened okay? And I never saw a drunk minior in your car either."

I laugh. Telling him I'll keep his secret, I head for the car, a wave of seriousness washes over me again.

We ride in silence for a while. It isn't until I park in the lot to my complex that he speaks.

"Did the good Deputy want to arrange a booty call?" Logan breaks the silence.

"Tell me you're joking, Logan."

I slam my car door shut, and after seeing him try to open his, walk over and let him out. Then I open the door to my aparment and he runs after me.

"What? You two dated when we kissed for the first time. You were dancing with him at _The Total Eclipse Of The Heart_ crapfest. I was drunk, not blind. Now he pulls you over, just to say hi? Get real."

"Logan, you are not allowed to make me feel guilty. Not that it's any of your buisness, but no, we aren't seeing each other. Leo was asking me to look into something to make sure Lamb didn't get re-elected."

He's silent. I move to my room, grab a tank top and some cotton pants, and go to the bathroom to change. When I walk out, he's not on the couch anymore. I walk around, and see he's looking at my _Logan Box_. I put it in the corner of my room after we broke up. All our pictures together, everything he ever gave me, our movie tickets, and other reminders. Never had the heart to throw it away.

**And people say I can't respect privacy? That box was under a huge pile of stuff the last time I looked at it. He would have had to move everything. Drunk or not, he has no right. So why aren't I yelling at him? Did you want him to find it Veronica?**

"What happened between us?" he whispers so quietly, that I can barely hear him.

"If something happened to me, I wouldn't want you to feel guilty."

**Did I just give Logan Echolls, my ex-best friend, ex- worst enemy, ex-boyfriend, a straight foward, honest answer? You're losing it Mars.**

"What's that supposed to mean? Why would anything happen to you?" his voice is suddenly alert.

"First off, I am me Logan. Anything dangerous within a ten mile radius seems to find me. Second off, with you and Dick doing your best to piss off the PCHer's, why wouldn't they try to come after me? They'd do it to get to you. Besides, I couldn't just watch you kill yourself."

"Then why not just tell me that?! Why break up with me?"

"Because you never_ let_ me tell you! You never let me tell you what I felt about it. I tried, but I just couldn't take it anymore Logan. I couldn't lose you, and I hoped that if we broke up, you would straighten up. But you proved me wrong, just like you always love to!"

**Defintely losing it. No turning back now.**

"Well, now that I know I'll stop Veronica! I'll straighten up. You'll never have to lose me. We're epic Ronnie. Ruined lives, spanning continents, bloodshed. _EPIC!_ You love me, I know you do. And I love you too."

He comes up to me and rubs my cheek with his finger. I can smell the alcohol, but I know he's a hell of a lot more sober than he was fifteen minutes ago.

**Do you tell him how much you want to be with him Veronica?**

I love him, I know that I do, but I'm so tired. I wish that he didn't see the tear that I'd been fighting run down my cheek at that precise moment, but I know he saw.

"I promise," he mumbles, looking into my green eyes.

**How can I know you're telling the truth Logan? I know you, you'll go overboard at first, stop doing anything that might be considered stupid, then relax slightly, then Dick or someone will insult you for it, and you end up resenting me for it. I mean, Hamlet did say, doubt truth to be a liar.**

I look up into his warm, deep brown eyes.

**But what was that last line?

* * *

_Okay, so I'm reading Hamlet again, and it's my FAV Shakespeare play so, sorry. I know everyone dies and all, but it's so much sadder when you read it. Alright, this WAS going to my give you this as my Holiday gift, but you get it early cuz I'm a bit sad. I stay up late reading, after everyone is asleep, and usually my brother breaks my silence and gives me a heart attack by surprising me. But he's visting some family, so now everytime I get a heart attack, no reassurance its my brother. I thought I'd cheer you up instead!_ **

_If you're wondereing, Emmett is from this book I love, and Mike's character is from there too. I just screwed around with the personalities. JB is an old friend of mine that I used to talk to about Wrestling with. That's right. I'm a Stone Cold Steve Austin kind of girl. The character is nothing like him, but I've missed him a little lately._

_REVIEW! You Know You Want To!_


	5. But Never Doubt I Love

**Story Title- They're Baaack**

**Chapter Title- But Never Doubt I Love**

**Diclaimer: I Do Not Own V Mars. If I did, my cuzin would have Season Bulls tickets, and my brother would have Season Knicks Tickets, And Me, I'm a Yankee kinda gal.**

* * *

Chapter 4- But Never Doubt I Love

**_How can I know you're telling the truth Logan? I know you, you'l go overboard at first, stop doing anything that might be considered stupid, then relax slightly, then Dick or someone will insult you for it, and you end up resenting me for it. I mean, Hamlet did say, Doubt Truth To Be A Liar._**

_I look up into his warm, deep brown eyes._

**_But what was that last line?

* * *

_**

He bends down and puts his forehead to mine, waiting.

**Oh yeah, I remember now. But Never Doubt I Love. Damn that Billy Shakes!**

"No one writes songs about the ones that come easy," he whispers in my ear.

I start to think about another line in my favorite play. It was said by Player Queen in Act 3 Scene 2, and I always did think a lot of it.

**Yes, I am a nerd. A nerd whose read Hamlet about fifty times since the eighth grade, along with a bunch of other Shakepeare plays.**

I looked at my feet for a second, and then I lifted my head and kissed him.

I kissed him with sorrow. I kissed him with longing. I kissed him with every emotion my body could hold. I just gave in to him. After a moment, he pulled back.

"I should probably take good care of that couch huh?" he said.

**Hmmm. Interesting, but I don't think so Echolls. I am too exhausted, and when have you ever listened to guys like my dad.**

"Not a chance," I laugh, pulling him towards my bed.

He laughs and I pull back the covers for the two of us. I lay there for a few minutes before Logan decided to join me. I let out a small chuckle and snuggle into his chest, and as his breathes slow, I realize he's asleep.

**That's it. Hell has officially frozen over. I am in my bed, with Logan freaking Echolls, and nothing is happening. We're just sleeping. Well, he's sleeping, I'm flipping out. Worst and strangest part? I feel happy. Aside from the fact that I could have been killed in the bus crash, my best friend is in Chicago, my best friend before that was murdered, I'm happy. I'm happy sleeping in the same bed as the son of the guy that tried to burn me alive. Yup, I'm a trainwreck...**

I woke up the next morning not sure why I had arms wrapped around me. As I saw Logan's face, my mind cleared and I took a glance at my clock. I poked Logan, then shook him until he finally woke up. He groaned, opened his eyes, and gave me a small smile.

"Good morning Sugarpuss," he whispered.

"Morning," I laughed. "Let me jump in the shower, and get dressed. You make us some bagels to go and I'll drive you back to your place to get changed."

"I have a better idea. How about we take that shower together, get breakfast from the Dunkin Donuts Drive-Thru, and you drive me home for a change of clothes."

"Hmm...Not a chance," I teased.

**Wait a minute. I distinctly remember Logan giving me a shirt of his after a trip to the beach this summer. I got cold and he gave me a spare shirt from his car. Good thing I got it washed.**

I tickled him to make him release me, and walked over to my Logan box. I rumaged through it, and pulled out a green T-Shirt.

"Ah hah!" I exclaimed, tossing him the shirt.

"Still doesn't solve my jeans problem," he said, trying to bring me down.

"Wow, you are a rich boy aren't you? You can wear jeans twice without washing. It's like, a denim rule! These two days probably shouldn't be right after, but the two of us love breaking rules!"

"Socks?"

**Okay, my boyfriend is a total whiner. Wait, did I just call him my boyfriend?!**

"I'll let you borrow some of my dad's. Change and I'll jump in the shower. Make a bagel for me, and then when

I get out, you can shower, and I'll make you one."

I wouldn't let him respond as I grabbed some clothes and headed into my bathroom, locking the door behind me.

**Well, people are probably going to know when we show up in the same car. Oh man, what are the ****guys going to say? Mike is the only one who knows the real reason we broke up! Crap this is going to **

**be a long day.**

I tie up my hair, careful to only wash my body and save some hot water for Logan. I dry myself with a towel and get dressed in the bathroom.

"All yours," I say walking out. He moved past me, and hands me a plate with a bagel on it. I smile and put one in the toaster for him. I pull out some OJ and pour out two glasses. Five minutes later, Logan walks out and chugs his juice.

"There's no vodka in it, you don't need to chug," I mock him.

"I know. Just felt like it," he tells me, taking a bite out of his bagel.

He swallows and give me a long kiss. I laugh and pull him off of me.

"Hey, we stil have time to drop by your place. I have to go somewhere after school, unless you can get a ride?" I say, realizing I should stop by the gas station to check out Ed Doyle's last meal.

**Well I am extremely morbid. And now, I might have lost a chance to see if Logan wants people to know.**

"Naw, it's fine. I was going to hang out with Duncan at the suite later today anyway, with Dick. I'm sure I can get a ride," he replies.

**Hmmm. Could it really be convenient, or does he want to be in the car with me?**

"Besides, with the high gas prices these days, carpooling is important," he deadpanned, adding a salute for good measure.

I laugh, put some food for Backup in his bowl, and drag Logan out by his shirt. We get in the car and he turns on the radio, which starts playing Rain by Breaking Benjamin.

_I don't have a past I just have a chance,  
__Not a family or honest plea remains to say,_

_Rain rain go away,  
Come again another day,  
All the world is waiting for the sun._

**The same song that I listened to before the bus crash. Coincidience?**

He smirks at the lyrics and I look at him. Suddenly, a question I've alway wanted to ask pops into my head.

"Hey Logan? What's with you and green?" I ask out of left field.

"What do you mean?"

**Is that a blush I detect? And answering a question with a question. Oh, this is going to be a good.**

"You're always wearing green shirts. What's up with that?"

"Oh, I don't know, I guess I just like it."

"Then why are you blushing?"

"Want the truth?"

"Kind of why I won't let it go..."

"Your eyes. Their green."

**Awwwwww. And I mean this, because I'm not the awwwww type. But really, who knew Logan Echolls ****could be such a romantic?**

I smile and we pull into the Neptune High parking lot. The lot is flooded with students. We get out, but Logan is struggling with his door.

"This crap pile has me locked me in!" he yells.

I would have laughed, but a lot of people were staring. A lot of 09er's. Instead I walk over and let him out, shifting the childlock back to inactive.

"Sorry, I put the childlock-" I start, but he cuts me off with a kiss.

**Oh yeah, he wants people to know. He really doesn't care. Which is great, but I have to get to English class.**

"We have to get to class," I say, reluctantly pulling away.

"I've said it before and I'll say it again. I'd learn more staying here with you," he tells me, holding my hand. It's then I realize he doesn't have a backpack.

"Logan, we should have stopped by your house. You don't have your books!"

"That is what lockers are for snookums," he kids.

I laugh and kiss him on the cheek before leaving for my locker, fully aware of Madison Sinclair's gaping mouth. I grab my books and head into Ms. Murphy's class just before the bell rings. I sit in the only chair available.

The one right next to Mike. As class begins he tosses me a note.

So...You and Logan.

_Yes. Logan and I._

I toss it back. I start to open my book when he tosses it to me again.

That was extremely gramatical.

_Well, this is English class._

Like anyone could learn with that monotone. When did it happen? And I thought you were afraid that one of you were going to get killed.

_Last night. And I'm not so afraid anymore._

Care to elaborate?

_Where love is great, the littlest doubts are fear. Where little fear grow great, great love grows there._

You memorized that entire play didn't you? I should probably get you a new copy.

_Get to work._

**Only Mike would let that go. Everyone else is going to interrogate me. Which means I should probably text Wallace at lunch so he doesn't accuse me of withholding information. And after school **

**I need to find out if Mr. Doyle bought anything from the gas station. You'd be surprised what a ****person's last meal can tell about a suicide. I truly am a cop's daughter.**

**And before that, I have to endure the weirdest lunch ever. I think I'll just hide out in the Journalism room. Not like I actually eat lunch anyway.**

I managed to stay in the Journalism room throughout my lunch period, but Logan did text me about where I was. I told him I needed to work on something. He accepted it, but I'm pretty sure he was happy about it. I snuck out of my last period a few minutes early, and drove down to the gas station.

The guy there gave me the creeps, but I managed to uphold my Valley girl persona.

**Why would Ed Doyle get some cheesy keychain for a payphone, a Big Gulp, and peanuts if he was about to kill himself and a bus load of kids?**

I whipped out my cell and checked Leo's number. I memorized it quickly and typed it again, using 67.

**Surprising I have my ex-boyfriend's number still programmed into my cellphone. Even more surprising that I'm calling my ex-boyfriend under Restricted, but I don't think he should lose his job over doing the right thing.**

"Hello?" Leo answers the phone. I can hear the hustle and bustle of the police department behind him.

"Hey, it's Veronica. I need you to check the payphone records of the gas station the bus stopped at before the crash for outgoing calls."

"Um, fine, you know what? I'll call you back in a second, I have some work to do."

**Nice cover Leo. All I have to do now is sort through the people and find out who Ed Doyle called.**

My phone rings again and the screen reads Restricted.

**Smooth Deputy D'Mato.**

"Yeah, listen there was only one outgoing call. To a Jeff and Carla Cotter. Four minutes."

**That's convienent.**

"Thanks Leo, I'll check it out."

After a quick PrivateEyez search, I head out to the Cotter Residence. Before I get out to talk to them, my Sidekick rings again.

**Dad.**

"Hey dad," I answer cheerily.

**Good Veronica, act like you aren't checking something out behind his back. I'm sure he won't notice the fact that I was supposed to be home by now.**

"How was your meeting with Woody?"

**Slick like Bond, I tell you.**

"Good. He wants me to run for Sheriff."

"Dad that's amazing! Are you going to run?"

"Well honey, I don't know. Lamb proved that Doyle was an incomptent driver, and I let him slide by a DUI once. He'll use it against me."

"You are a Mars my friend. We do not run away when someone decides to sling some mud. Besides, I ran into Leo the other day. He's told me he's working on proving it wasn't a suicide."

**Half truth. I'm more secret agent than you think.**

"Listen dad, I have to go. I'm meeting a friend, and Mac won't be happy if I make her wait. Bye!"

I hang up.

**Now that was a downright lie. I should feel guilty, but that Lamb blurs all feelings that aren't hatred. My dad will win again. He deserves this.**

I walk into the apartment complex and knock on the Cotter's door. Jeff was out of town that day. He calls his wife and leaves for the bathroom. She's trying to play it off as a wrong number.

**This is the same apartment complex as his family's. And the call was four minutes long. Try again Carla. **

She tries to close the door, but I stop it with my foot.

"The call lasted for four minutes Carla."

She looks at me with sad eyes.

"He was calling to tell me he was leaving her that night, and I was leaving Jeff too. We were going to get divorced and get married and get out of Neptune," she tells me, doing her best to hold back tears.

"This proves it wasn't a suicide. You need to tell the police this. It isn't right. Those victims need to get justice. Their families. Their friends. He deserves to be remember as the guy who did his best. Not the guy that killed ten people." I nod inside. "You were going to leave with him anyway."

With that, I walk away. I get in my car and drive off.

**I hate myself a little for that too. She shouldn't have that guilt on her, but I doubt she'd go and confess without that weight.**

I head into the apartment, and hug Backup. My dad still isn't home, so I grab a sandwhich and a bottle of water and head into my room. I pull my laptop on and create a new file. A bus crash file. I'm filling in this new information when my phone rings.

Logan.

"Are you avoiding me?" his voice comes into my ear before I can even speak.

"No," I repy flatly.

**Well, maybe just a tad.**

"Then why weren't you at lunch?"

"I knew it'd be awkward, and I wanted to avoid it. Plus, I got all my homework done so that I could follow a lead today."

"A lead on what?"

**Do I tell him? Relathonships are built on trust, and he's going to figure it out soon enough. With a sigh and a close of your eyes, you tell him, Mars. It's the tradtional way to tell the truth.**

"Just on the bus crash. Nothing dangerous, just talking to a lover about confessing."

The front door opens and I can hear Backup barking happily.

"Listen Logan, my dad's home. I promise to sit next to you at lunch tomorrow. Bye."

With that I hang up and sit next to my dad in front of the TV. He goes into detail on his capture of the crook when the TV program that was on gets interrupted for a emergency press conference. I see Leo, Carla, and Lamb in front of a podium with microphones.

**Well, I may have called Leo on the way back and gotten him to get Carla. What can I say? When it comes to human nature, I'm a cynic. You can't always trust- Wait. I'm sorry, but did Leo admit to working with me to solve it? Bad Leo, bad!**

"Honey, what is this about you figuring out it wasn't a suicide?" my dad asks with his eyebrows raised.

"Well, Leo asked me for some help, and when you called, I knew you'd tell me it was too dangerous. So this means your going to run right?"

**Queen of Segways. Face the TV Veronica. Oh, crap, Leo you're getting suspended! This is why we PIs ****lie!**

"Well, I guess I should now. No reason Leo should lose his job over doing the right thing."

**Okay, time for a recap. My dad's running for Sheriff, he'll probably win, Leo is suspended, most of the **

**rich people that used to like Lamb don't, I'm dating Logan Echolls again, the bus crash is back at **

**square one, and I have no clue how to start to find out who raped me.**

**This is going to be fun! Oh wait, I still have to tell my dad and Wallace I'm dating Logan, and endure those promised interrogations.**

"Hey dad..." I begin.

* * *

**Happy Holidays To All!!!!!!!!**

CLIFFIE! I'm evil I know. So do you like? Tell me pleez. I like feed back. And thnk u to my new beta LoVer159!

_And a shout out to one of my FAV authors, JuneBug18. Hope you feel better after that surgery! Happy Holidays and don't push yourself. Update when you can! _

Magic Pie says you want to review.

Go on. Push the Button. You know you want to.


	6. There's A Fire In Your Eyes Part 1

**Story Title: They're Baaack.**

**Chapter Title: There's A Fire In Your Eyes(Part 1)**

**Word Count: 3344**

Disclaimer: I have no ownership ove V Mars. If I did I would have a huge college fund, my actor buddy would definitely be in a few eppies and I'd get her a movie deal, and for everyone who knew a Doha Madani in OM back in Palm Bay, PARTY ON A YACHT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

Chapter 5- There's a Fire In Your Eyes

_Previously..._

**_Okay, time for a recap. My dad's running for Sheriff, he'll probably win. Leo is suspended. Most of the rich people that used to like Lamb don't. I'm dating Logan Echolls again. The bus crash is back at square one, and I have no clue how to start to find out who raped me._**

_**This is going to be fun! Oh wait, I still have** **to tell my dad and Wallace I'm dating Logan, and endure those promised interrogations.**_

_"Hey dad..." I begin._

* * *

"Yeah, sweetie?" my dad answers, his gaze moving from the screen in front of him. 

"I need to tell you something. See, I'm kind of...The thing is...Logan and I are dating again," I finally tell him.

**Remember what I said about being slick like Bond? When it comes to my dad, throw it out the window.**

"Excuse me? Logan Echolls? The boy who broke our lamp? The same Logan that I pinned to the wall this summer? The same boy that smashed your headlights with a crowbar?"

**In his defense, that last part was when he blamed me for my best friend/his (ex)girlfriend's murder. And I did stick a bong in his locker. Corny's still laughing about that one.**

"The one and only."

"Can I do anything to stop you?"

"You do realize I'm your daughter right?"

"Not a chance in hell, huh?"

"Nail on the head."

"I still don't like him. And he better be good to you."

"Bygones. Ever heard of them? From what I've heard they like to be themselves."

**He sighed. I rolled my eyes. A normal father-daughter conversation about said daughter's boyfriend.**

"All witty remarks aside," dad began, "can you trust him?"

**He had to ask the ever-loaded question didn't he? Do I trust Logan? Yes. In my own pathologically suspcious way, I do. Maybe not as much as Mike, or Wallace, or JB, but I do trust him. But what my dad was really asking was, "Can you trust him to save your ass when you screw up?"**

"Yeah, oddly, I do," I answer.

**Well he did knock out a Federal Agent. And, you know, fling his body over me to save me from a possible gun shot, or piece of glass in my eye. That's gotta count for something right?**

"Okay. That's all I need to know," he said, rising.

He kissed my forehead and went inside his room. After a few minutes of channel surfing, I decided that nothing was on and I head into my room, right before my phone rings. Wallace.

**I must be some sort of bird and stones magnet. Think he'll forgive me?**

**Judges conclude: Of course he will. He's Wallace Fennel.**

"Hey Wallace, what is up, my balla?" I answer.

"Girl, are you like God or something? Do you know all?" Wallace's amusement rang in my ears.

"Nah, God wouldn't approve of my methods. Or so Sean has implied."

"Butler's son?"

"Yup, that's the dude. So I guess this means you've seen the press conference?"

"Yes, I have superfly. Now please tell me someone is running against Lamb. The man who refrences The Wizard of Oz movie at any given time."

"Hey, maybe that can be your Balla name. The Wizard. I mean, Magic is so done. And my dad's running."

"How on Earth did you convince him to do that?"

"I didn't. Woody Goodman did. I just told him it was a great way to embarass Lamb. Silence him and all. Hey, do you realize how lame a town has to be when the Mayor is Mayor Good-Man?"

"He's running? Good. Maybe he can let someone else run the Sharks and get some good pitching in."

"You are never to speak with my father again. Your a Jumpshot man, not a Shortstop."

"That's Batter to you, Missy. I get homeruns all day long. What's new in hell?"

"Oh, not much. Meg and Duncan are back together. I think I set my best friend up with Mac by accident. And, oh, Logan and I are back together too."

**I can be slick. Just not around Dad. Wonder if Fraude could handle those issues. Well, it'd be nothing compared to everything else.**

Silence. I hate silence.

"I don't like him," Wallace finally said.

"Do you and my father meet behind my back or something?" I snap.

"He made your life hell for a year and a half. He smashed your headlights."

**Am I never going to live that one down?**

"Water. Bridges. Kenny Rogers seems to like them."

"V, are you sure about this?"

"Yes I am Wizard. I have to go. Solving crimes and revealing adultery doesn't leave much time for homework."

"You send them sexy widows my way."

"Will do. Catchya later."

I hang up. After a bit of Algebra II Honors work, an essay, and little Econ work, I snuggle into my nice warm bed.

The Next Morning.

I woke up at around 5 am. It seems that I can't sleep for long amounts of time unless a monotone is involved. I grab some clean clothes from my closet and head to the shower. After blow drying, getting dressed for school, and eating, it's still only 6:40.

**An hour before I have to leave. What's an easy way to kill time in Neptune? Most kids my age get drunk or do something tawdry and meaningless. Me? I walk my lovable, yet deadly, pitbull on the beach. My life is truly a non-stop Nelly video.**

After my quick walk, I head back home and drop off said pitbull, only to see a big canary parked next to my father's Sedan. I laugh as I pull up to Logan's Xterra. He gets out and kisses me as Backup growls at him.

"Hey, I adore this lovely lady as much as you do," Logan protests. "How about we share her? That way, she'll never have a moment alone to get herself killed."

Backup seems to have liked this answer, because he walks over to the door and looks at me to let him inside.

"Don't I get say in this?" I rebel as I unlock the door.

Logan looks at Backup and then back up at me**(Get it? Backup and - Forget it).** "Nope. Too bad, so sad."

I hit him on the shoulder as he leans back in for a kiss and lock the door behind my traitor dog. I walk over to the Le Baron, take out my bag, and lock it. Logan runs around and opens my door for me, bowing elegantly.

"Okay, where's the real Logan? Duck taped in a closet I presume?" I mock his chivalry.

"Naw, that's so over done," he teases me back as he heads to his side. Once he buckles his seat belt, he elaborates. "Stuffed him in a huge doggy carrier and sent him on a one-way trip to Verona. Maybe the Monagues and Capulets can do something to him."

"Creative. I like that in a man. But I would have chosen Denmark. So many crazy princes."

"Yes, but with all the sappy romance, it will drive Logan crazy."

"Well I don't know. He did call us epic."

We were silently smirking at each other.

**How did Logan know Shakespeare was my favorite? I may have mentioned it once back in the eighth grade when I made it my mission to read everything he's every written in a year. Is it just me or is he really trying to prove himself?**

"I can't sit with you at lunch today," he tells me.

**Okay, scratch that. He was just buttering me up.**

"I've got my first FBLA meeting today, and we hold it at lunch. Sorry, sugarpuss."

He focuses carefully on slipping into the parking spot, and I know he's waiting for a reaction.

"That's fine. I have a meeting to go to today at lunch to. At least that's what my guidance counsler said this morning when she called my cell phone," I reply, smirking on the inside.

LUNCH TIME

**Since most of my extra-curricular activities cannot be divulged under state law, my guidance counselor strongly suggested I indulge in a little resume packing. So as of now, Veronica Mars is a Future Business Leader of America. JB and Mike told me they were joining, so I told her I'd consider it.**

I walked into the room to see Mr. Pope trying to commence the meeting. I slide in between JB and Logan, both of whom look pretty shocked.

"Uh, sure you're not looking for the Future Bootlickers of America?" Dick comments.

Since Mike is apparently sick today, Dick probably thought it was safe to say, because Logan would just glare at him. Guess he forgot about JB's wrath. That was until JB sent a few Hornets his way.

**Ah, Hornets. Papers folded with staples in them. They hurt like hell if they have the right angle and hit you the right way. And JB is all about Phsyics.**

Dick yelps a little and I laugh. He sends a death glare my way, and his father and Mr. Pope are too busy discussing something to notice.

"So who are we exploiting now?" I ask JB and Logan.

"The workers," they say in unison. Logan leans in to kiss me on my head and JB looks away.

"No PDA in front of me. I may just be inclined to give Emmett permission to dismember a very valuable body part of yours Logan," JB whispers before Mr. Pope tells us to be quiet.

As Dick Sr. makes his presentation, JB sends a note my way.

**Are the Grayson triplets, like twelve? Passing notes is soooo 7th grade.**

Despite myself, I open it and multi-task listening and holding a written conversation.

**Hey, give me stick of gum to chew and I'll do all three. I am the marvelous V Mars.**

Hey, do you think your friend Mac may be interested?

**This is weird. JB may be a computer dork, but he's never had trouble getting dates. I mean, blond ****hair, blue eyes, brains, and a subtle beauty, come on. Right? In fact, back when I was in the "IN" crowd, people use to ask me if he was interested. We weren't as close as the Fab Four, but I hung out with the Grayson brothers more than any other 09er. Besides Logan of course.**

_I wouldn't know. She did mention that your equipment was really cool, but I think she meant the computers. __Mac isn't one for dirty jokes._

Ha. Ha. You're a White Riot. But really, I mean, usually the girls I date only care about my families Net Worth and my amazing good looks. Not that I'm complaining, but still.

_Oh my god! That is like, so cute!_

How do you manage to do the Valley Girl thing in writing? I mean, should I drive you to a support group?

_It's a gift. But if you are really asking about you're chances, I think your good. Mac seemed interested._

Good. Don't tell Mike or Emmett, or anybody about this. Last thing I need is someone riding me about this.

_LipsZipped. Hey, are you as shocked as I am that Logan's actually paying attention? Oh, is Mike really sick, or just waiting out his snorefest classes?_

I barely noticed Logan. Whoa. Okay, I've got the Finsterwallies. And, as for the latter. You know Mike.

_We really should have stopped reading Maniac Magee at the 12th time, dare or no dare._

What, like you could ever let a dare go? Lilly once told me about the reason you never eat gummi bears.

_Three and a half bags was nothing! It was the soda to wash it away with that did the trick._

Riiiiiight.

I crumble the paper and focus more on Mr. Casablancas' slides. We leave and Logan and I make out before next period behind some lockers. He looks at his watch.

"I have to get something out of my car. See you in Journalism?" he asks, breaking away.

I nod and out of nowhere Cassidy Casablancas shows up. He asks for help in proving that his step-mother is cheating on his dad. I tell him my fee, and he gives me her schedule.

As I step into Journalism, seconds before the bell rang, I see Mike talking to Logan and JB. I smile.

**Mike always knows when I could use him the most. After the two conversations I had last night, and how I still haven't gotten very far in my investigations, it's good to have someone that I don't have to talk to, to feel at ease.**

I take our "idependant study" time to look over Kendall's schedule.

**Ten o'clock, brunch with the girls. Twelve o'clock, pilates class with Lorenzo and three o'clock, spa ****reservation for shiatsu massage, organic enzyme facial and, I'm willing to wager, a sunshine colonic. ****Ah, maybe I should consider a career as a Neptune trophy wife.**

Just then, Sacks walks into the room and heads straight towards me, Mr. Clemmons leaning in the doorway.

"Sheriff wants to ask you some questions," he tells me, in a not so low voice.

"My answer was final. I will not go to prom with him," I snap, glancing back down at the paper.

"Now," Sacks demands.

**Nice going Sacks. You've just angered three teenage boys, and a fourth in less than two minutes since JB is texting behind Mike.**

"What are you taking her in for?" Mike asks, in his _piss-me-off-you-die _voice. He steps up next to me, Logan on my other side already.

"Just some questions," Sacks tells them, backing down slightly.

**Never mess with a Grayson. Oh my, Deputy, don't soil yourself.**

"Deputy Sacks, take me away!" I mock, holding out my wrists.

He comes over to take me by the shoulder, Logan send him eye daggers the entire time. He starts to pull me by my shoulder, so I ever so subtly put out my foot. He face plants. We laugh.

Holding my hands up, I say rather loudly, "Sorry, but you shouldn't stand so close." I walk straight past Clemmons and Sacks into the hall, and I hear my three boys telling Clemmons their skipping the rest of their classes.

I walk to the front of the school and walk over to Logan's car, until someone grabs my shoulders.

"In the cop car Veronica," the officer of the law demands. I roll my eyes.

"Um, yeah, it's Miss Mars to you. And, since I didn't committ a crime, and since you aren't arresting me, I can meet you at the station," I remind him. "My dad was the sheriff for two years Sacks. I know the drill."

"Lamb specifically asked that I escort you."

"That's too damn bad because she's going with us," I hear Logan growl from behind me.

Mike and JB grab me and take me to their car, Logan suggesting that they should use his instead.

"Lamb knows us, and our parents, and we've never been brought down to the station for comitting a crime. It's better if she comes with us," JB explained to him. "You call her dad and I'll call our parents."

Mike was already placing me in the back seat, so I couldn't protest. My dad wouldn't be home, or answer his cellphone anyway. Dead beat Dad in Arizona.

**You know, most girls would be glad to see three guys fawning over her and making sure she was okay. Me? I find it extremely annoying, and a great way to piss someone off.**

"You don't need to do this. Big girl here. Besides, how will Emmett get home?" I ask, knowing JB always drives.

"I slipped the spare car key in his locker," Mike answered.

**That's right. Mike had a spare key to JB's car, and vice versa. Since JB was the calm one, he'd head out first, leaving Mike to do the slight detour.**

I stayed silent. JB told his parents to meet us. I hated how they seemed to think they were my big brothers most of the time. It really pissed me off.

**Have I ever mentioned, that no matter how much I love the guys, they always know how to make me mad without trying? It's a thing with us. Finally!**

I get out of the car, slamming the door behind me, and head into the Sheriff's department. I can hear Lamb, riping Sacks a new one.

I walk into the interrogation room. Lamb and I snark for a bit, before he asks me if I've seen a Mr. David "Curly" Moran before. I look at the picture and gasp. I have seen this guy. For like a second.

**On my way to the gas station, I had to stop by the Bus Crash Shrine. I had known those people. I'd been in the same class as them for years. I had to let them know I'd give their deaths justice. He'd been there. He was trying to light and candle, but the wind kept blowing out his lighter. I helped.**

After a few minutes, Lamb accused me of wearing a tacky earring, and told me this guy had my name Magic Markered on his hand. That was when the Grayson's lawyer came in and told Lamb off. I walk out and see Mr. and Mrs. Grayson, talking to all three of their sons, and Logan, standing in the background.

**Remind me to thank JB for bringing n the silent killer. He wants to hurt Lamb. It's in his eyes.**

They all walk up and ask me a million different questions at once.

"Whoa, whoa whoa, I need air please!" I snap, feeling slightly light headed. "Thank you Mr. and Mrs. Grayson for the lawyer, I'm not sure if he'll be needed. Guys, thank you for taking me down here, and all, and skipping your classes, but I really just want to go home and get some sleep so I can sort this out tomorrow."

**Who knew a girl could be so dimplomatic? I even managed to pull the, I'm too tired to explain act and got away with it. Not a task that would have been acomplished had my father been here.**

The Graysons hug me, and Logan insists on driving me home, despite Emmett's protests. He gives in and Logan steers me to his car.

**I've never been so happy to see that monstrosity before in my life. Mike and JB would have interrogated me, and their parents would have gone over legal tactics. I'm glad that Logan and I just got back together. I'm banking on the fact that he won't push me.**

"You want to talk about it?" Logan breaks the silence.

"Not really," I say.

"Are you in deep trouble, or is Lamb just being an idiot as usual?"

"Not sure. Have to do some digging. Most likely the latter."

"Digging? Veronica this could be dangerous. Are you sure you should be doing this?"

**Would it matter? I'd do it anyway Logan. You know that.**

"Yes. I am. It's what I do. Who I am. Nothing could stop me from finding out now."

* * *

Bow down to my beta, LoVer159, you guys. As for the Party On The Yacht thing, you would have had to have known me back in 4th grade, Oddessy Of The Mind Competition, Palm Bay Elementary. If you DO know me from back then, PM me dude! I miss you guys! 

I love the Grayson brother's reaction to this. I love it. They are soooo rockin! The conclusion to Cheatty Cheatty Bang Bang is in the next chappie, which I have just finished.

Magic Pie Says hit the Go button, and while you're writing your review, what the heck, add me to your Favorites list!


	7. And I Hope You Let It Burn Part 2

**Word Count- 3635 **

**Story Title- They're Baaack **

**Chapter Title- And I Hope You Let it Burn(Part 2) **

**AN: Sorry for leaving waiting. Promise to try my best to stop that. I am working on my Science Fair project, which is due today(It's 7 AM) and apparently, my cousin did the EXACT project when he was my age, two years ago. I wish he kept the paper he wrote...**

**Oh, and **LoNeR2008 **Thanks! I love long reviews, and fitting the noys into the storyline isn't that hard sometimes. They just naturally tag along. Lol.**

**

* * *

**Chapter 6- And I Hope You Let It Burn(Part 2)

**Time to Look into Mr. Moran. Better make this quick, Meg and I are going to the concert in about two weeks. A quick PryingEyez search reveals that Curly used to be a stunt coordinator and now works as a mechanic in lil ol' Neptune. A little trip, as the grieving niece should reveal something. And now for the gold digger! **

I close my laptop and go back to Kendall's schedule. I look carefully for somewhere that would be easy to get into and plant a bug on her. A grin spreads across my face when I find the perfect oppurtunity. I call Cassidy and tell him to meet me at Java the Hut in a few days. That way I can spy on Kendall beforehand.

I go to bed with the resolve that I will skip my after lunch classes to spy on Kendall. Then, after school, I can stop by Curly's garage.

* * *

The Next Morning

I wake up to my alarm. I jump in the shower and get dressed. When I get out, it feels like, for just a minute, things are okay. After getting out jeans and a navy blue Blondie T-Shirt, I make some Honey Combs and milk.

**Culinary ingenuis Veronica! Let's just hope it lasts while you write that history paper. Ah, morning. The only time I really have for homework. After that it's all cases and Java The Hut. Isn't the life of a junior private eye glorious? Now, to find that darned Carmen Sandeigo! **

I decide to leave early, in order to avoid one of my groupies attempt to ambush me. I head outside to see that my plan may have a slight glitch.

"What is it with boys and SUVs? I mean, is everything a contest of who's is bigger?" I snip as I see Emmett leaning against his Hummer. "You are the reason for global warming you know!"

"I will have you know, we Grayson's have our cars custom made with hybrid engines!" Emmet mocked in faux outrage.

"Is that even possible in a Hummer?"

"It is if you have money."

"Finally! Someone who is rich that wealth isn't wasted on! You're a bit early aren't you?" I ask as I head into the front seat.

**No use in arguing. He'd just carry me back anyways. **

"Figured you'd try to escape. Mike and JB are taking his car. That way JB can make sure Mike gets to class."

"Birds and stones. Tell me, do you like to have meetings deciding who gets me and when?" I tease as we head out into the road.

"Does it matter? You doing a stake out tonight?"

"Yup. I was hoping to ditch after lunch, but this is setting me off schedule, so can you tell everyone to knock it off?"

"I'll get you JB's Saturn. The guys can come home with me, and you can take off," Emmett said opening the glove department, which had another set of keys inside.

**He is unusally chatty this morning. Emmett is usually much more quiet. And JB letting me have his Saturn is no issue. Like I've said, for all intents and purposes, the Grayson Triplets are my brothers. **

"So..."Emmett trailed off. "JB and this Mac chic huh?"

"How did you know?" I asked with a raise of my eyebrows.

"Sources."

"These sources wouldn't happen to involve spying on him when he IMs her would it?"

Silence.

"I love how I rub off on you people," I tease. "Making the world more cyincal, one person at a time."

"Yeah, that is exactly what we need. More people starting wars over stupid crap."

**You have got to love PolySci class. The elder Grayson's are Republicans at the moment, but their children never caved in. No sir. Democratic blue all the way! _(remember Jake Kane in A Trip To The Dentist Anyone?)_ **

"When you do speak, you sure do pack a punch," I mention his usually stony silence.

We pull into the parking lot, and we walk into the school in silence.

**Way to be a moodkiller Veronica. **

* * *

LUNCH 

**Maybe I should just skip lunch itself. I mean, I can get stakeout drive thru! **

I argue with myself as I head over to my locker. Though, I don't have much time to decide because Logan is right at my locker.

"I really should inform my father of my numerous stalkers," I start as I try my combonation.

"Is that damn Mark at it again? I'll handle it," Logan laughs as he kisses the top of my forehead.

"Actaully, not who I was talking about. And how would you handle it? Break some skulls?"

"No. Only a few. Besides, I just wanted to make sure you didn't weasel out of your promise. So who do you want to sit with?"

**Is that supposed to be a trick question? Hmm... tough choice. Is it between the people who hated me all last year, and are only tolerating me because my father and I were right, I'm dating their King, and my best friends are rich or the lovely table that has never let me down sitting with people I actually like? How on Earth will I chose? **

"Ah, I can see the gears turning!" Logan laughs. "Come on, we'll sit at a table near the other 09er's with only Meg and Duncan, you and me, and the Grayson Bros."

"Why not?"

We walk outside to the table with Chinese already ordered with Mike, JB, Duncan, Mac, Meg, and Emmett already there. I turn up to look at Logan, a look of pure innocence on his face.

"You planned this," I accused in a joking tone.

"What? I don't know what you're insinuating sugarpuss," Logan countered in a Little-Orphan-Annie innocent tone.

"You told them to meet at one table, and order my favorite, which Mike knows by heart, and you were going to ambush me if I wanted to sit alone!" I mock offense as we sit down.

**Truth, I kind of love him for it. I would rather sit alone most days, but he really is being a sweetheart here. I guess he's trying to make up for the badass routine this summer. **

We dig in and chat for a little. JB and Mac obivously flirting, Logan and I making plans for Friday night, Meg and Duncan acting all puke worthy, and Mike and Emmett discussing music.

"I have to go. JB, you know I'm stealing your car right?" I make sure to mention as I head up.

"I was informed. And have fun Ronnie," JB says as I kiss Logan goodbye and leave.

I walk to the parking lot and look around for JB's beautiful navy blue car. The insignia of normal in Neptune.

**Well, normal if you're rich or at least upper middle class, which is pretty much what we don't have here in Neptune. **

"You know, stealing a car is illegal, you pasty piece of trash," I hear from behind me as I click the alarm off and open the door.

I turn around and see a furious Madison Sinclair.

**The Epitome of snob. She isn't even rich. Her parents just grew attached to her and didn't think it'd be smart to switch her back with her real daughter. **

**This summer, Madison's parents found out how smart Mac really was. Mr. Sinclair had found out after asking around at a Conference night. They had tried to make several attempts to get to know her. I think they were geniune though. They seemed to really want to know about their daughter. And after being stuck with Madison for so long, who could blame them? **

"I'm borrowing it from my friend. What the hell do you want?" I snap back.

"How on Earth did a **whore** like you dig her claws into Logan so deep anyway? You aren't even from a wealthy family."

"Whore? I'm not the one that dated Dick Casablancas and countless others in less than a year. And as for the money crack, ask Mommy and Daddy, you were switched at birth."

With that I drove off. I checked the rearview mirror and saw Madison's face become red with anger and shock.

**I know, completely wrong Veronica. But hey, her parents were trying to get to know their real daughter behind her back. And Madison grew up with money, making her a total bitch. Mac deserves it. She is so kind and sweet. She was bound to find out eventually. **

I head to where I know Kendall will be. She leaves her trophy wife car and I wait a minute before following. After a little while she went into a motel with some mystery guy with a gym bag. After taking a few shots, I head to Curly's garage.

**It'll take more to bag Kendall. Cassidy isn't an idiot, and they weren't in any compromising postions. A lawyer could twist it any which way. But I do have an idea. **

* * *

**If Curly Moran worked here, I can pretty much assume he wasn't interested in me because of my car. And I don't suppose he left a bunch of helpful clues just lying around. **

A mechanic comes up to me as I look around. "Is that your car? Because we don't service those here."

"No, actually. I called earlier, Curly's niece? Maybe he mentioned me, Veronica Mars?" I ask putting on my act.

"No...but you're just in time. We're about to trash this stuff. You can take it if you want it."

"So he never...said anything about Veronica Mars?"

"Curly didn't say much as a general rule. Sorry, kid."

**Not a particularly sentimental bunch here at the garage. **

I look through the box. Nothing interesting. A tacky calendar, Curly with spots guy, curly with Bimbo... I pull out a framed autographed picture. From Aaron Echolls. "All these years, still on the Long Haul"

**And what's this? It looks as though Curly and I have a friend in common. Maybe it's just a coincidence: an ex-con shows up with my name on his hand when I'm the key witness in his benefactor's murder trial? **

My cell rings. Logan.

"Hey you," I answer, walking back to my car with the box.

"Hey, what's on your mind?" Logan asks.

"Why do you assume I have anything on my mind?"

"Like that mind ever takes a break. What is it?"

"Just...fine European automobiles," I say looking at the Lamborghinis in the garage.

"Since when have you ever thought about fine European automobiles?" he asks, shock evident in his voice.

"Ever since I became a Future Business Leader of America," I tell him like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"Nice," he chuckles. "So, I will see you later? I have A FBLA meeting to go to. Nice they made it after school again isn't it?"

"Very. Bye."

"Bye, sugarpuss."

I laugh and hang up, and go to my Contacts list. I pull up Cassidy's number and head to the school.

"Hey Veronica. You get anything?" he asks right off.

"Well, I'm fine, thanks for asking. Cassidy, I got her in a motel room with some guy, but no pictures of them in compromising positions, and I'm guessing that is what you're looking for?"

"Yeah. You know how big time lawyers twist things."

"Yup. Ok, well, I'll add 100 dollars to your bill."

"For what?" he asks curious.

"Expenses," I say and hang up, pulling into the parking lot.

**With my luck, Emmett is in the weight room, waiting on Mike and JB. Which means I can give Cassidy the iPod shuffle he has to download Kendall's music on. **

I walk into the hall, trying to walk past the FBLA room quietly, when Logan and Dick exit the room, fighting. JB comes out, pulling Logan off Dick, while Duncan trys to hold Dick back. They're led to the nurses office when Cassidy and Mike spot me.

"What the hell happened?" I ask.

**Sure, Dick doesn't really approve of me, but I thought Logan had made it clear to Dick to lay off. Then again, Dick is well...Dick. **

"He made some asshat insult about you, Logan lunged at him, and well your here for the rest," Mike explained through a clenched jaw.

"Alrighty then. Cassidy, think you can download Kendall's music onto this?" I ask him, handing him the shuffle.

"Yeah, sure. I better make sure my brother's okay," he says, rushing off.

"How did the stake out go?" Mike asks, leaning against the wall.

"Good. I came to return JB's car. Emmett still around, and I guess FBLA is ending early, so I'll get JB or Logan to drive me home," I reply, feeling slightly drained.

"Yeah, okay. See ya, V."

"See ya Mike."

I walk away to the nurse, in time to see Dick and Cassidy going to the Principal's office. I head inside, to see JB and Duncan sitting around Logan, as the nurse puts antispetic on his knuckles.

"Hey," JB greets, and Duncan mearly nods.

I hold up his keys and jingle them. "Are you going to give me a ride back, or are you sticking me with this Kung Fu Cat?"

"He deserved it," Logan and JB said in unison. I raise my eyeborws and the two look at each other with surprised glances.

"Oookay. Well, Logan, are you going to give me a ride home or is Mr. Grayson going to be driving Miss Daisy?"

"I'll do it," Logan offers, getting up to leave to the Principal's office. I say goodbye to the guys as they leave and join Logan.

After about twenty minutes, he comes out and drives me home. I get changed for my Java The Hut shift, feed Backup, and get into my LeBaron and leave. About an hour into my shift, Cassidy comes by and gives me the shuffle, and I show him the pictures I have.

"Damn, that's cold, she's doing it on one of my dad's own properties. This isn't enough. They could be doing anything behind that door," He says.

"I know. We already covered that. Remember?" I remind him.

"I'm serious, okay? There's no clause in the prenup against her swapping gym-bags with some cheeseball."

I examine the pictures closer.

**I didn't even notice that. Some Private Eye I am.**

* * *

NEXT DAY 

**Kendall Casablancas is one of the most energetic trophy wives I've ever seen. Not standing still, but this is probably the best chance I'm going to get. **

I walk up to Kendall on her treadmill, and make an excuse to borrow her iPod. After a second, I make a switch. After making a seriously disgusting comment about her ass, I walk away. I trail her back to the same crappy motel.

**You gotta admire a girl who sticks to her schedule. Lunch...bag switch...followed by illicit sex at one of her husband's numerous hotels. **

I pull out my cell and call Cassidy. I get his voicemail.

"Hey, Beaver, it's Veronic-- Sorry, Cassidy. It worked. Steal it back and meet me before closing tonight. See ya."

I feel a little weird, and I take a picture of the motel.

**Wait, Sandpiper?**

I pull out Big Dicks REIT brochure and see the big shiny hotel picture. That picture is what Mr. Casablancas is trying to pull off as the Sandpiper.

**I don't know what's going on with this hotel, but it's pretty clear someone, somehow, is getting screwed.**

**Kendall's supposed lover comes out and I follow him. It's pretty boring, but it pays for college, so it has to be done.**

**Kendall's special someone went straight from the motel to the bank, Kendall's gym bag in hand. Next stop, a strange one, the county courthouse.**

I follow him in and pull the "that guy hit my car!" act to find that this guy is the city assessor. Something in my mind clicks and I head back to the school to see Mr. Pope. It may be a long shot that he'll still be in school, but he is a teacher.

"What can you tell me about real estate fraud?" I ask right off the bat.

"Well, provided your interest is purely academic, uh, there's really not a lot to say. Which is not to say it doesn't exist. But, ah, it's pretty hard to fleece people since generally they don't buy property sight unseen," he explains, caught off gaurd.

He goes to sit at his desk.

"Except in the case of a REIT."

"True, but there's still multiple safeguards in place. Uh, a local assessor, for instance, makes sure that all properties are sold for fair market value."

"So even if you bribed the assessor, you'd have to find a really unsuspecting buyer?

He thinks for a moment before answering. "Well, I suppose you could borrow against an inflated property, to buy more property, and then inflate its value, and so forth and so on."

"Like building a house of cards?"

"Yup, I suppose it might work...until somebody sneezes."

"Sell your Casablancas stock."

"What?"

"Mr Casablancas is artificially driving up his company's value."

"Ho-how do you---" he's pretty dumbstruck.

I put the picturess from the Sandpiper on his desk, along with the sandpiper in the brochure. "Because I have seen the fabulous Sandpiper Hotel...and there's nothing fabulous about it...and it's not worth nearly sixty-million dollars."

"This has to be a mistake," He denies.

"It's not a mistake. I've checked. This isn't the only one."

**I'm pretty used to this, but Mr. Pope is a nice guy. He doesn't deserve this.**

I tell him to dump his stock, or sell it to someone else, but he refuses. He says that he'd just be letting down some other sucker.

I walk away to my car, and drive home to change. On the way, I call the police and inform them of said fraud.

**Guess I should take out a tissue for this sneeze, because it's going to be a messy one.**

* * *

Later...

Java the Hut has to have karoke night doesn't it. Poor unfourtante souls.

I walk to the back and sit next to Cassidy with my laptop open.

"Ta-da! Nice work with the camera, by the way. I couldn't even find the lens," he compliments as he hands me the shuffle.

"That's the idea. This might take a little while," I tell him, pulling up the pictures.

"Two thousand pictures," he says awed.

"One every fifteen seconds."

We go through pictures, mostly of Kendall and Mr. Montana, our assessor, signing papers.

"What are they doing?"

"There's something I need to tell you about your dad, Cassidy," I try to break it to him.

**How do I break this to you, kid? You hired me to protect your old man from a gold-digging wife and I wind up proving that they're both gold-digging Casablancas Enterprises investors for millions. I get the distinct feeling that "sorry" won't cut it.**

He keeps looking at the pictures. "Yeah? Whoa wait, Veronica, you have got to see this."

I look at the picture and my jaw drops. It's a picture of Kendall in the mirror, unbuttoning her blouse, and in the reflection, Madison Sinclair is sitting on the edge of the bed, in a lacy bra and panties.

"Holy crap," I whisper in disbelief.

"This is just, whoa. Uh, I have to go," Cassidy says taking the iPod.

"Wait, Cassidy," I call after him. He turns back.

This is too good to pass up.

"Is this confedential, or can I full out mock Madison? Because this is like-" I begin but he cuts me off.

"Have a field day. I hate her too," he grins before leaving.

* * *

FRIDAY

"Okay, so what juicey gossip did you wait until now to tell me?" Logan asks as he pulls me down on his bed, Easy Rider playing on his plasma screen.

"You will never believe who Big Dick's trophy wife is doing the deed with," I tease him, walking up and pausing the movie.

"Are you even allowed to tell me?"

"I have Cassidy's permission, just don't go all grapevine on me."

"Alright, I'll bite, who?"

I walk out into the hall to get some popcorn. "Madison Sinclair."

I hear him laughing behind me, and I walk down the hall and see a movie poster that catches my eye.

**I must have walked down this hall a hundred times during my summer with Logan. What was it Aaron wrote to Curly on that picture? "All these years, still on the long haul"? "The Long Haul." That's not some kind of macho expression, it's a movie. The 1982 thriller that introduced a young action star named Aaron Echolls, featuring a signature stunt where a truck is sent veering over a bridge, a stunt supervised and performed by David "Curly" Moran.**

I pause. Suddenly it all clicks.

"You know, this would be an interesting thing to put in the family album," he jokes as he walks up next to me. I guess he sees the look on my face, because he lifts my chin up so that I'm looking right at him. "What's the matter?"

"It was me," I tell him, tears filling me eyes.

"What? What was you Veronica?"

"The bus crash. It was meant for me. They all died because of me."

He pulls me into a hug, whispering that it wasn't my fault.

**Oh, but it was. Aaron must of hired him to take me out, so I couldn't testify. He didn't care that his son might have been on the bus. He knew that both Duncan and I were on it. It had to be him. And it means it's all my fault.**

**

* * *

**

Hey guys. I hope you liked this. I wanted to do something different. My beta rocks, and I am currently writing the next chapter.

My science fair project is due soon, like 5th Period TODAY so I need to keep this short.

Review! Magic Pie says it'll make me feel better when I totally FAIL this project because my printer was out of ink. And when you have a happy writer, you have nice chapters!

HAPPY FRIDAY


	8. Desperate Youth And Pain

**Story Title: They're Baaack**

**Chapter Title: Desperate Youth And Pain**

**Disclaimer: Not Mine. Too Bad. I'll Live. Oh, and uh, the only thing that IS mine is how I arrange the characters, how I changed the plot line around, and oh yea, the Grayson Bros.**

**

* * *

Chapter 7- Desperate Youth And Pain**

"Hey Meg," I speak into the phone as I sit in my father's office. "Are we still on for next weekend? Even your parents had to approve of a Six Pence None The Richer concert." 

**I know that Meg and I aren't that close, but who else am I going to take. Logan would sooner impale his skull with a tire iron, and the Grayson Brothers aren't that nice. And Mac hates their music. Part of me does to, but it was a Lilly thing, so I'll deal.**

"They did. They are even letting me miss school Monday and putting us up in a hotel in LA," Meg's answer came through the receiver. 

"And why would they do that?" 

**Not only are Meg's extremely religious parents strict, but they also hate me.**

"Because Sunday is my eighteenth birthday. And they trust me. Lizzie kind of screwed up when I asked them." 

"And made you look like a blessing. Why didn't you tell me it was your birthday?" 

"Oh, it's no big deal. My parents booked it for two nights, so we can get there Saturday and do some shopping if you want?" 

"How can I deny shopping? I'll tell my dad. I'm sure he won't mind me missing a Monday. They suck anyway." 

"That they do," Meg laughed. "See you Veronica!" 

"Bye Meg," I chuckle out before hanging up the phone. 

I look around, and see that the office is a mess. The entire place is covered with Dad's election posters and it's a little weird having my dad's eyes follow my every movement from a picture. 

**It's like an episode of Scooby Doo, Where Are You?!**

A woman walks in, and I can tell she's a trust fund brat. 

"Can I help you?" I ask in my secretary voice. 

"I need to hire a detective," she answers. 

**Hm... Could that possibly be why you're in a Private Detective's office?**

"Right place, wrong day. Ah, we're not usually open on Sundays," I answer, biting back my retort. 

"This is kind of an emergency. I need to investigate my boyfriend...or, I guess my potential fiancé now that I found an engagement ring in his gym bag." 

**Ha!**

"You found it in his--" I start off with my skeptic voice, only to be cut off. 

"I need some serious, serious answers." 

**Okay then!**

I take down her information just as my dad walks in. "Ah, there's the man of the hour. Keith Mars, meet Julie Bloch." 

"Looking forward to working with you, Mr. Mars," Julie answers. 

She leaves and my dad looks at me, obviously amused. He tells me to call her and tell her no, and I put up a fight. Finally, I sigh as if I give in, dial the number, and quickly hang up, with the receiver still to my ear. 

"Julie, hi. It's Veronica from Mars Investigations. I'm really sorry, but Mr. Mars is unable to take on any new cases at this time. Recommendation? Ah, Nick Harris Detectives is always good. If you're looking locally, Vinnie Vanlowe is a respected detective," I finish off, a bit disgusted with myself. "I'm really sorry about this Julie. Uh, I hope it all works out. We wish you the best." 

**The only way I'd ever make two grand in a week working at the Hut is if they installed a pole. Dad might be too busy for Miss Brightside but I think I can pencil in some time to make a couple quick G's.**

I quickly take her information and card and slip it into my back pocket before addressing my father again. 

"Hey dad? Do you mind if I spend next weekend in L.A and skip Monday?" I ask as if it's no big deal. 

"May the daddy ask why?" he replies, slightly bemused. 

"Well, I have these concert tickets, and I invited Meg. But, see, it's her birthday, so her parents paid for a hotel room for the weekend, so we figured we'd drive up early, do some shopping, hang out, and then go to the concert Sunday night." 

"So if I run a check on the Mannings I'll find out what you're saying is completely true?" 

"No," I reply, then pause. "You'll find out what Meg told me is true." 

"Sure sweetie, just be a good girl." 

"That's it? No lectures? No rules? No embedding me with a tracker to make sure if I lie you can kill me? Or at least ground me." 

"If you want to have a nice weekend with your friend, go ahead. You're eighteen now, and I do trust you." 

**Ha! Okay, now I know what this is about. He wants me to go back to being the normal girl I was before he was ousted and the whole town turned against us. To him, this seems all normal and wholesome. But I am Veronica Mars. Lighting rod for trouble. He should know that by now.**

I walk out and head to Logan's. I call Julie to tell her I'll be covering her case. Due to the fact Mr. Mars thinks that this case may be better for someone of the female gender. She tells me about some late night phone calls, excuses to get out of the house, possibly doing his tennis pro, and a picture of some woman on his bar. 

I pull into Logan's driveway and tell Julie goodbye. Logan comes out of the house and gives me a kiss. 

"Hello," he greets me as he pulls back. 

"Hey," I smile back. "What is this surprise date?" 

"Now, if I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise now would it?" 

Benedict is really losing his creativity. I'm starting to get bored. 

He pulls out a blindfold, and moves forward to tie it, but I step back and keep him at arms length. 

"I don't know what you think this date is leading to, but you put that thing on me, you won't get lucky for the next few months." 

"Aww, sugarpuss! Where's the trust?" He shakes his head. "Come on, Veronica, just let me put it on, you won't be disappointed, I promise." 

He looks at me with his chocolate eyes, and I turn around to let him tie it. 

"I hope you realize what promise you just made. I can easily get disappointed." 

He just laughs and leads me to the car. I hear him open the door, and he lifts me into the seat, buckling me in as well. 

**I have no clue where this is going, but I am not sure that I like the fact that my taser is in my own car, and judging by the big leather seats, this is Big Bird.**

Logan obviously senses my discomfort, because a minute later, the door opens again, and I can feel my bag being put into my lap. 

"Wouldn't want you to leave Mr. Sparky behind, now would we?" Logan snarks as he kisses my cheek. 

We drive in silence, and he puts on the radio so that I can't even listen for clues as to where we are going. 

**You'd be surprised how much you can tell about where you are by the sounds. If you here only cars, you're probably on a highway. If you can hear silence, you're on a deserted road. If you hear different voices, you're in a housed area. Sometimes your common sense just has to figure it out.**

I listen to the sounds of Oh! Gravity by Switchfoot playing on the radio. 

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah _

_Facedown with the L.A. curbside _

_Ending in the ones and zeroes _

_Downtown was the perfect place to hide _

_The first star that I saw last night was a headlight _

_Of a man made sky but Man made never made our dreams collide, collide_

_Here we are now with falling sky and the rain _

_We're awakening _

_Here we are now with the desperate youth and the pain _

_We're awakening Maybe it's called ambition _

_You've been talking in your sleep about a dream _

_We're awakening_

_Last week saw me living for nothing but deadlines _

_With my deadbeat sky but _

_T__his town doesn't look the same tonight _

_T__hese dreams started singing me out of nowhere _

_And in all my life I don't know that I've ever felt so alive, alive_

_Here we are now with falling sky and the rain _

_We're awakening _

_Here we are now with the desperate youth and the pain _

_We're awakening _

_Maybe it's called ambition _

_You've been talking in your sleep about a dream _

_We're awakening_

_I want to wake up kicking and screaming _

_I want to wake up kicking and screaming _

_I__ want to know that my heart's still beating_

_I__t's beating, I'm bleeding _

_I want to wake up kicking and screaming (I want to wake up)  
I want to live like I know the meaning (I want to wake up)  
I want to know that my heart's still beating (I want to wake up)  
It's beating, it's beating It's beating, I'm bleeding_

_Here we are now with falling sky and the rain _

_We're awakening _

_Here we are now with the desperate youth and the pain _

_We're awake--_

Suddenly, the voices are cut off, and the engine is silenced. I can feel Logan lean over and he pulls of my blindfold. I open my eyes and look around. I lean my head against the headrest and relax. 

"You are a charmer Echolls," I breathe out. 

"I try," Logan replies, and kisses me heavily.

* * *

The Next Morning **(AN: Sorry, you'll just have to wonder!)**

I wake up the next morning to my alarm, wishing I was dead. Last night left me too tired to wake up early and avoid my good buddies. I only shower my body, give Back-up a walk around the complex, and make a quick bagel to go. I head into my car and head out, glad to get to go to school in my trusty rust bucket. 

**I know I should be happy about the whole, carpooling, save cash on gas, and all that jazz, but I really don't know how much longer I can take this.**

**I love them all, but I need my car. I have to follow Collin Nevin today, and them, not helping. If I didn't know any better, I'd think they were working with my dad.**

I pull into the parking lot, empty, so I grab a nice spot, and sit in the courtyard, and take out my books. 

**I have an English test in about an hour, and I need the refresher, what with Mike distracting me all the time.**

"You know, if I didn't know how much you love me, I'd think you were avoiding me," a voice taunts, trying to get me to look up from my book. 

"Mike, you, and the rest of all the overproctective men in my life, need to grow the hell up. I need my car. I have stakeouts, shadowing, and cases to work on. Plus, my Java the Hut job, and oh, yeah, I need to study for English. So, could you please inform your brothers of this, and I will kindly inform my boyfriend," I snap, never looking up. 

"Tell me how you really feel, why don't you. No problem Veronica," Mike answers. "You know we just like to make sure you're okay. And you do go around pissing people off like it's a sport." 

"It is to me," I tell him, trying to read the margin notes in my copy of the latest English assignment. 

"And that's why a murderer snuck into your car before summer, and tried to give you the worst case of freezer burn, like, ever." 

I finally look and meet Mike's eyes. I can see them challenging me, but also, a look of anger flashed in them. He disguised it quickly, but nothing escapes me. 

**Is he mad at me, or himself? Mike and I grew close after Lilly's death.**

/Flashback/  
3rd Person POV(Bold Still Veronica Voiceover) 

_Veroncia walked down the halls, still with long hair and a crestfallen expression on her face. She walks up to her locker, only to see paper clippings about her father posted all over the door._

_She ignores them and digs in to where her lock is. She turns in the combo and takes out her books. Mike walks up to her, ignoring the fact that the 09ers go from snickering, to glaring at him._

_"What's wrong?" he asks, noting her face._

**That must have been the tenth time he asked me that, in that week alone.**

_"Oh, not much. Just some stupid 09er prank," she says nonchalant, but her eyes reveal more. She hesitates, than closes the locker door slowly._

_"Shit," he mumbles under his breath. He instantly rips off the papers. "Why didn't you do that?"_

_"It doesn't matter Mike. It's not going to do any difference. More will be up tomorrow. Besides, I know my dad, he wouldn't have accused the Kane's without good reason, right?"_

**Now that I think back on it, I was trying to convince him more than myself. I loved the Grayson triplets a lot back then, but they weren't exactly in my first circle of friends. And after everything, people who were supposedly my good buddies, acted like nothing was happening, just to trick me.**

_"Right," he reassures her, and takes some of her books from her hands, in front of everyone._

_She gives him a "You don't have to do this look" and he replies with a shrug. Dick gives him a look of disgust and disdain. And as soon as Veronica passes him, Mike turns back to give Dick a not-so-nice hand gesture._

/End/  
Veronica POV 

**He was great to me before he moved. The guys were all amazing really, but they always felt mad at themselves if something happened when they weren't around.**

"On that bright note," I say, feigning cheeriness, "I need to study." 

"No problemo," Mike shrugs it off and pulls out his iPod and laptop. He begins typing away to what I think is the Violent Femmes, and I try to make sense of the notes in my book. 

**My eighth grade teacher, Mr. Messner, advised us to write in the margins of our books, because it was helpful. And it is. Now, I can't stop. It's like a disease where I try to jam it all in. I've gone OCD.**

"Hey Veronica," Mac says, sitting next to me, pulling out her own laptop. "What's going on?" 

"Not too much. Jumpy potential fiance with a trust fund. I have to follow this guy and see what his deal is," I answer her, after finally descrambling an entire scene. 

"Sounds like fun. Uh, Mike, could I talk to Veronica alone please?" 

Mike looks up, shrugs, and walks away with his stuff. 

"What's up Mac?" I ask, using the head tilt. 

"Okay, well, the Sinclair's called me last night. Madison knows, and since that was my excuse for not seeing them this summer..." she trails off. 

"They want to have you over," I finish for her. 

"Exactly, and well, you're the only one who knows. So I can't really talk to anyone else about this." 

"Mac, you are going to hate me." 

**Okay Veronica, prepare to lose one of your best friends because your temper got the better of you.**

"Why?" 

"I told Madison she was switched at birth," I cut her off. 

"Oh...You know, it's okay. I don't hate you." 

**What?! Okay, this is going to inflate my ego soon enough. I've been horrible to my friends, and yet, they forgive me. What the hell is this?**

"Really? You're sure Mac, because, you really should," I check. Part of me feels numb. 

"No, it's fine. She had a right to know. I mean, her parents went behind her back. She was blissfully ignorant. I just, don't know what I'm going to do," she answers, lowering her head. 

"Do you want to... To know your, bio-parents? I mean, this is big, and your mom and dad won't be mad." 

"No, actually, they are the ones asking me to." 

"What do you want?" 

"I have no clue," she answers, turning so she has her back to the table, looking at the people around us. 

**Where did they come from?**

"It's like, they are a part of me," Mac goes on, "but they aren't my mom and dad. I mean, I know they don't get me, and drive me up a wall, but, they raised me. They try to get me. And my bio-parents, they just, they kind of made the choice to give me to another family. But on the same side, so did the people that raised me. It is so screwed up." 

I look at my watch, and pack my bags, leading Mac up, and we walk to an abandoned classroom, close to both our lockers. 

"Listen, you've obviously thought about this since summer," I start, and take a breathe."But they want you to do this, so that means they understand. And the Sinclair's seem like good people from the times that I've met them, despite Madison being a spoiled brat. I know that I have no idea what you are going through, but how much is one dinner going to hurt? At the least, you can just reassure them that you grew up with good people, that taught you right and care about you." 

She hugs me, and I was a little shocked. Not by the hug, but at my own words. 

**When did I become so kind and rational? Aren't I Veronica, Take-no-Prisoners, Mars? This is what I get for making friends. I become a marshmallow.**

"Hey? What's with the hug fest over here?" a voice came through the door, and we both turn to see a very bemused JB. 

"Uh, we're girls? Hugs are what we do? Along with the all night ice cream wallowing, and cheesy romantic comedies starring someone hot like Jesse Metcalfe," I tease, earning myself a grateful look from Mac. 

**Time to leave the lovely couple alone. I have things to do, and the bell is about to ring.**

"See you guys later, I have a test to take," I say, heading to my locker before going to English.

* * *

AFTER SCHOOL

I sit in my car, bored out of my skull. 

**Okay, this is just torture. The guy is obviously a clean slate.**

I whip out my cell and call Julie. 

"Hi, Julie," I greet her, still staring out my window. 

"Find out anything?" she asks quickly. 

**She seems almost eager. God, I hate trust fund babies. They are just so weird.**

"Yep, you can rest easy. He's on his eighth lap and I'm on my way to Starbuck's, 'cause I gotta say...spying on Collin? A little boring." 

She tells me about some number appearing on Colin's cell and I type it in to my PryingEyez search box after we hang up. 

**Hm... I wonder who lives out on 8520 Primrose Lane. And I just have to say this; Who the hell named our streets?? Honestly, Primrose Lane? Do we have Sesame Street too? Let's Planet Zowie this address.**

**He's meeting at a Rabbi's?**

Colin pulls out, and I wait slightly before following him. After a few minutes of tailing, turns out that we are headed toward said Rabbi. I pull my cell out again and call Julie. 

"That number belongs to whoever lives here on Primrose Lane. It's where he goes instead of tennis. It also happens to be the home of a Rabbi," I explain. 

"A rabbi? He's not Jewish. I'm Jewish," she elaborates on the situation. 

Pause. 

"Are you there yet Julie?"

* * *

NEXT DAY----- School

I stand by my locker, exhausted, having spent an entire night serving up coffee, hearing Julie whine, and thinking about Mac. 

"Yo, Martha," I hear none other than Eli "Weevil" Navarro call down the hall. I hear him stop by my locker, and I pull my head out to see him standing there with five other bikers. "Heard you took a ride downtown behind a one-eighty-seven. So, did you flop for the cops or did the local Warner hook you up with some ankle bling?" 

**Oh, give me a break. Weevil, you don't honestly believe that I buy this intimidation crap do you? If I weren't dating Logan, than you wouldn't be asking me for a favor right around now.**

I slam my locker shut and twirl on my heal to face him. 

"You know the deal, cuz. Every time a kitty cries in this town, Onetime tries to put a case on me," I snap, noticing the fact that his earrings are different than usual. 

**Hm... Isn't that odd? In fact, those earrings he used to wear were pretty familiar...**

"Where's that disco ball you usually wear? 'Cause I'm guessing, like, an evidence bag in the sheriff's office," I bait him. 

**It works. He pounds fists with his biker buddies and they all turn to leave.**

"My question, and I'm betting it's the sheriff's, is what was your earring doing at the Road Hog, in the last place Curly Moran was seen alive?" I continue, once his friends are out of earshot. 

He starts to deny it, but I cut him off. He sighs, and we walk down the hall, him eyeing the other bikers. He turns back to me and starts explaining. 

"A couple weeks ago, a few days before Curly beached, I got this weird call, some guy saying Curly was behind the bus crash." 

"You don't know who it was?" 

"They just said Curly was hired by the Fitzpatricks to get back at Cervando." 

**The Fighting Fitzpatricks. They are some scary ass people. My dad must have put like, five of them in Chino. They are known for drug dealing, killing, and some serious shit. It was pretty creepy.**

"Gimme your cell," I demand. He complies. 

"I called the mystery guy back, already, all it does is ring," he tells me. "Look, should I be expecting a visit from Lamb? If I know I'm being brought in, I'll put on my good underwear, you know?" 

"You should really do that anyway," I tease, walking away. 

I pick up my cell phone as the last bell rings, opening my cell phone. I scroll down my Contacts list and find the person I was looking for. 

"Hey, buddy, whatcha doing?" I say in my cheerful, I-need-a-favor voice. 

"Veronica, are you in immediate life-threatening danger?" Mac asks me, and I can hear someone in the background. 

"At this precise moment, no..." 

"Then I'm hanging up." 

"Wait, wait, my go-to temptress just canceled on me and I need an AV wizard to be my eyes and ears for a scenario I've got going down at four. JB's make out session can wait." 

"Pick me up," she answered, and I heard the blush in her voice.

* * *

LATER...

"God, that guy was a complete sweetheart. Why does he have such a paranoid girlfriend?" Mac asked me as they drove back from Veronica's temptation scene with Colin. 

"Hello? The girl's rich, and annoying. But whose complaining? I'm getting three grand from it," I answered. "Hey Mac, can you pull up PryingEyez on my laptop? I want to look up a phone number." 

I hand her my cell and tell her the number is in there. She types it in, and as she reads where the call was from, she hesitates. 

"What's up? Who's phone is it?" I ask, nervous. 

"Uh...Logan's house," Mac answers. 

"Oh. I'll just, um, talk to him today. Where do you need to be dropped off? I have to get to work," I segway. 

**Mental Note: Try to find a way of asking without accusing. Logan has parties at his house all the time. And he has friends over non-stop. Not to mention all the help. It could have been anyone. Right?**

"Actaully, I'm going to Java The Hut, so I'll wait for you to change. I'm meeting the Sinclairs," Mac shocked me. 

**She actually took my advice? Me? Veronica "Train Wreck" Mars? If people don't stop this, my ego is going to shoot up. And God knows nobody wants that.**

"Really? Well, why not weasel a lobster dinner out of them? Or did they pick the Hut?" 

"No, I did. I knew you were working so...I was hoping to have someone to send a Bat Signal to in case..." 

"Oh, well, sure. No problem. Just call me Bruce. Now if I had his cash, I'd buy two Batmobiles. Robin deserves a little something...Does JB know?" 

"No. No, no, no, no, NO! He can not know about this Veronica. I just, this is way to weird. We've barely even been on one date," Mac freaks. 

**There must be a "Rule" that says if you really want a shot with a guy, save emotional baggage until the third date. Mac probably shouldn't listen to what I'm about to say. Logan and I knew all of each other's baggage before we even got together.**

"I won't tell him, but, I think he'd understand. JB is a freak too," I reassure her. 

We pull into my complex, and I get up to change. Mac heads into the bathroom and I pull up Colin's internet history. 

**What dirty little secrets are lurking in your browser history? Escort agencies... Swingles? Genealogy website? Well look at that. Julie was so afraid to tell Collin about her family's money. Apparently he's figured that out all on his own.**

"Ready to go?" Mac asks, coming out of the bathroom, looking frantic. 

"Yup. Aren't I supposed to ask you that? You're the one about to meet with your long lost bio-parents, who happen to be one of the rich fancy smanchy people we hate so much," I say, and instantly regret it. 

**Way to be a supportive friend Veronica.**

"Gee, thanks for that. Besides, not all rich people are bad right? I mean, Lauren was pretty nice when I met her. And her-_ my_- mom too. And JB and his brothers aren't all that bad. The world is full of exceptions," she tries to convince herself. 

"You're right. I met the Sinclair's a few times. They are pretty cool," I make up for my previous comment. 

"Hey, I am one slice of coffee cake away alright? Just order it, and I'll find someway to get you out," I tell her. 

"Thanks Veronica. That means a lot," Mac answers before opening her door and leaving. 

**Mac and I aren't the share our emotions type, so this is pretty big for the both of us. And how on Earth do I handle the Logan issue? He's coming over tonight and spending my break with me.**

I lock my car and head inside. The Sinclair's are already seated, but not in my section. I see Mac going over to them, with one nervous glance my way. I give her a reassuring smile, and she sits. I pull Laura, the Sinclair's waitress, aside and tell her that if the teenage girl with the streaks in her hair at that table orders coffee cake, to inform me. She gives me a puzzled look, but says sure. 

I'm twenty minutes into my shift when Laura comes back. Coffee Cake. 

**Think Mars. You only have a few minutes to pull this off.**

I dial Mac's cell number. I walk away to squat behind the counter. 

"Hello," Mac answers casually, but I can see her relieved face through the glass. 

"Okay, this is your lab partner. She needs you to meet her at the library, because she's flipping out. Walk out to my car, and I'll get JB to pick you up. If that works for you, say 'Calm down. I'll be right there." 

"Calm down. I'll be right there," she complies. 

I see her talk to them, and get up to leave. Her mom grabs her arm, and tells her something. Mac replies and leaves. I pick my cell back up. 

"Neptune Morgue. You stab 'em we slab 'em. Jason Brennan Grayson's office, leave a message." I hear and hang up. 

**Great time to turn off your phone. Who else can I call? Okay, Mac is really going to be uncomfortable with this. But after that meeting, I'm not sure it'll matter.**

"Hello?" someone picks up. 

"Hey. Listen, I need a favor." 

"Of course you do. Does this require law 'bending'?" 

"No. Mac is at Java the Hut, and we drove here together, but I'm still on my shift. She needs to get home. Can you come pick up? JB turned his cell off." 

"Veronica..." 

"Please Emmett?" I plead. 

"Sure. Tell her to wait in the parking lot. I'll be there in like, two minutes. I'm in the neighborhood." 

**I should keep a count on how many times I've banked on Emmett being the silent type. He'll buy my story and not pry with Mac. Did I ever mention how much I LOVE Emmett? Cos' I do. And that is why I will wait a day or two before asking him WHY he is in said neighborhood.**

"Thank you! Bye." I hang up. 

Not two minutes later, Logan walks in, a smirk playing on his face as he puts away his iPod. I tell my manager I'm going on my break, and Logan struts, yes STRUTS, up to me and wraps his arms around me for a kiss. 

"Hi," he breathes after we pull apart. 

"Hi," I say back in the same tone. 

**Okay Veronica. You can do this. No accusing tone. No look of doubt. Trust. Good for the soul.**

"Hey Logan, I need to ask you something," I begin, grabbing a piece of cake and moving to an empty table. 

"Uh oh. Am I in trouble?" he asks, only half joking. 

"Logan, September 24th, were you holding a party, maybe had some friends over?" 

He looks at me with raised eyebrows, then his face turns to a thoughtful one. 

"You don't remember that night? It was the Life Short Party. The one you picked me up from." 

**That's right. Logan is off. Scott free too! That call was made after I picked Logan up, but I'm guessing before the PCHer's crashed.**

"This makes my job a hell of a lot harder. Every 09er was at that party," I sigh, shaking my head as I eat a forkful of chocolate. 

"Can I know what's going on? Or is this on a need to know basis?" he finishes with a bit of bitterness in his voice. I choose to ignore it. 

"Saturday, September twenty-fourth, there was a two minute and twenty-three second phone call to Weevil's cell phone made from your house. The caller claimed that Curly Moran was responsible for the bus crash. The same Curly Moran who's friends with your dad. The fact, evidenced by the poster in your house, is that Curly Moran was the stunt-coordinator on "The Long Haul" starring Aaron Echolls, circa 1982. " 

"You have been a busy bee. The poster you freaked out about?" he asked, and suddenly his voice turned urgent. "Is that why you think it was your fault?" 

"I know it was my fault Logan. Aaron," I say, not even knowing how Logan and his father were related. "He had every reason to want Duncan and I dead. You testifying against him, makes him look bad. Logan, you know what he is capable of. A bus of kids, wouldn't stop him." 

"How would he even know about it?" he reasoned. 

**He just doesn't want me to feel responsible.**

"Investigator? You get a cell phone call during the emancipation paper work? Logan, it's a public trip. It was in the local paper. There are a million ways." 

We quickly change the subject and my break time is up. I finish my shift, see a message from Mac, which I plan to get to later, and my dad comes into my room to admit that he was wrong. He does need my help. 

**This night has been exciting. I'm closer to the bus crash mystery, and Mac is getting to know her family, somewhat. And you know what? This rape thing? It's over. I can't change it, and I finished treatment days ago. And I think it's time I told Logan the truth.**

I call his cell phone and get the voicemail. I quickly leave a message saying we need to talk and collapse onto my bed, fully exhausted. 

I wake up the next morning to my cell phone ringing. Logan. 

"You rang?" Logan muses through the phone. I look at the clock. 

"Since when are you up at 5 AM?" I groan pulling myself up. 

"Since I wake up from a hot sweaty dream about my girlfriend," he jokes. 

**At least, I think he's joking.**

And you decided to wake up because..." 

"That message. You sounded weird. Everything alright in Veronica Land?" 

"Is it ever? No. I'm fine. Kind of. Listen Logan, I'd prefer to do this in person." 

"Too bad. So sad. You have me intrigued. What's going on Ronnie?" he sounds worried. My heart breaks. 

"Alright. Logan, remember the uh, incident, at Shelly's last year?" I begin. 

"Yes. Is everything okay? Do I need to murder Duncan?" he panics. 

"Duncan has nothing to do with this, Logan. That night, someone was with me before Duncan. I had Chlymadia. I finished treatment. I thought you should know, after the other night...Things were moving quickly, and I thought you should know why I hesitated. But I'm treated now. All better." 

_(AN: Mystery revealed! They went to a secluded area, and Logan was all, we don't have to, and Veronica told him to wait. Just a few more days. And they spent the night talking away.)_

Silence. 

**I mentioned how I hate silence right? Because, I do. It's evil. It gives you time to overthink and freak out.**

"And, you, you're okay?" Logan finally breaks my thoughts. "And, are you sure that Duncan didn't..." 

"Yes. I got some of his medical files. He didn't have anything. And, I'm not looking into it. I just, I don't think it matters anymore. I have dealt with it." 

_(AN: I know this is OOC for V, but why didn't she investigate this whole matter BEFORE she found out about Carmen?)_

"Okay. As long as you're okay. I love you. No matter what. You know that right?" 

"Yeah. I know. Now can I attempt to get some sleep?" I ask lightly.

* * *

HEY HEY! Luvs to you guys! Luvs to LoVer159 my beta! Okay, I wanted to do more on Mac's storyline. If you don't like it, Too damn bad. And uh, check out the story Twisted. It was on a haitus, but the author is back! YAY! OK, and uh, Happy MLK day. He was an amazing man.

Magic Pie Says: Reviewing makes for a happy author. Happy Author means Happy READERS. Take a few minutes and write in a little encouragment, or maybe some critisism, and make Everyone Happy!


	9. Everything You Can't Have

Chapter 8- Everything You Want You Can't Have

"Alright, what's wrong?" I ask Meg as I sit down beside her in class. We are switching around homerooms today because of an assembly. Meg and I are in Mr. Wu's class. 

**Manning and Mars!**

"Nothing, just a stupid fight with my mom and dad. They think that I should spend time with other people. That it's not 'healthy' for a teenage girl to be hung up on one boy," Meg tells me. 

**I was on that end of that conversation once. My mom. Of course, she had a different reason for that. She thought Duncan was my brother. Let's see if I can get cheerful Meg back out.**

"Well, tonight is Friday. Which means we are heading to L.A for the concert. Fun! Fun! Fun!" 

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Meg laughs with a smile. I don't believe her. 

"Can I have your attention, please?" Mr. Wu tries to get our attention. "As you know, Homecoming season is upon us." 

"Much like the plague," I joke in a whisper to my friend. 

"Each homeroom will nominate one boy and one girl. The top five vote-getters from each class will comprise the royalty court. Homecoming king and queen will be announced at this Friday's dance. The floor is open for nominations. Anyone?" Nada. Nothing. "Anyone?" 

Suddenly, I get an idea. 

**This will bring back annoyingly cheery Meg.**

"You know, sometimes when I'm feeling...I don't know, glum? I like to get a little Pirate love," I whisper to Meg as I raise my hand. 

Mr. Wu calls on me and I nominate Meg. She looks at me with a smile and a little shake of her head. She seems a little stressed, but I can tell she's a bit happy. 

MEANWHILE:  
3rd Person

In Mrs. Murphy's room, Corny, the school stoner, raises his hand. 

"Yes, Douglas?" Mrs. Murphy calls. 

"I'd like to nominate Veronica Mars," Corny said with a smile. 

"Like, ironically?" Ashley Banks, bitch extrodinaire, snorts. 

"Hell Yeah! She's bad-ass, smoking hot and overall nice to come home to." 

"Watch it Douglas. Only I can say she's nice to come home to without getting a broken rib," Logan threatened from the seat next to him. Corny just wiggled around in response. "But for once, Zippy The Pinhead has a good idea." 

"My ass would make a better Homecoming queen," Ashley sniped. 

"Well, we all know there is enough of that to get nominated. But could it fit in the thrown?" Emmett glared at her through narrowed eyes. 

"We should nominate Veronica. She deserves it. Remember when she helped me find my dog?" Mandy said dreamily from her seat. "She was totally nice to me even though we barely knew each other." Logan and Emmett smile at each other. "Plus she found Polly the parrot last year." 

"Veronica Mars! Saving the world one pointless act at a time!" Logan joked from his seat in a light hearted tone. Although the words should be mean, his smile betrayed that. 

Mandy turned to the new girl Jackie. "Veronica's so good at helping people. If you ever need any help, you should ask her." Jackie rolled her eyes. 

Jackie was an 09er, and she did not like all the attention Veronica got. 

BACK TO VERONICA POV

I was sitting at the normal lunch table in the quad before anyone else. Logan sat beside me and gave me a kiss on the cheek. He held up a bag of Chinese. 

"How did you manage to get that, when lunch just started?" I looked at him funnily. 

"I made the order when I was in the hall," he gave me an innocent look. 

**Sure you did. Especially considering the fact that my boyfriend had this tendency to skip the class before lunch.**

He pulled out two carboard boxes and a rice container. From the smell I knew it was eggrolls, Orange Chicken, and Shrimp Fried Rice. 

I knew there was a reason I kept him around. He opened the first two boxes, and I laughed. He had gotten them to spell out HOMECOMING W/ ME? in my favorite food. 

"You are a dork," I laughed as I ate my eggroll. 

"But I'm your dork." 

"Yeah, uh huh, sure," I said ripping open an eggroll, feigning a poison search. "I guess since I don't see anything deadly here, I'll go with you." 

"SCORE!" he joked pumping his fist into the air. 

LATER

"You are aware that blanketing the electorate is like a figure of speech," I mock my father as I walk into the office with his campaign stuff all over. 

**I know my dad is slick and all, but this takes the whole "Eyes in the back of his head" thing to a brand new meaning. Slightly afraid.**

"What's that smell?" I ask with a scrunched nose as I sit down. 

"Buddy of mine in Sanitation called. One of his crews found those in a dumpster downtown," Dad answers. 

"At least Lamb has the sense not to use the dumpster behind the sheriff's department." 

"Aaahhh. Look, Veronica.Your father's campaign is riding on a gravy train with biscuit wheels. Woody's numbers guys just called to say I've got a twelve point lead. I don't need to roll around in the mud with Lamb." 

"In that case it sounds like you don't need a photographer from the Neptune Navigator who knows how to shoot your good side," I joke framing his face, knowing he has a debate later this week. 

"Got nothin' but good sides, baby." 

**Riiiiight. Keep telling yourself that Daddy-o.**

THAT NIGHT

I was working another shift at Java when my best buddy Mike showed up. 

"Hello, Miss Mars. How are we this evening?" Mike jokes as I take his order. 

"I am doing fine. How are you? Date?" I ask when I notice he only ordered coffee. 

"No. Study partner. That new girl, uh, what's her name, Jackie Cook? The newest 09er." 

**I know her. She seems to hate me more than the other 09ers. Well, the 09ers have been nicer to me, despite Madison and Dick and a few others. All I know is this: She hates me, most of the other 09ers don't, and I don't care.**

I walk away to serve some of my other tables when she comes in. She literally snaps her fingers to get me to get her order. I walk right by not paying any attention. Mike finally just calls me over, saying please. 

"Hey Mike. Jackie. What can I get you?" I ask in a sickenly sweet voice. Mike stifles a laugh. 

"How about your manager? I tried to get your attention for like, twenty minutes," Jackie demands. 

"Um, Mike was only here for fifteen, and you weren't here when he was. And also, my manager is out. Not only that, but snapping doesn't constitute as 'trying to get my attention'. It's being snotty. Now, what drink or food item can I get you?" 

I took her order, with a glare, and ended my shift. I left for home, finished my evil math homework, watched Coach Carter, and went to bed. 

The next morning, I woke up and got dressed. As I ate my Reese's Pieces cereal, I heard honking from outside. I put down the bowl, wiped my mouth with a napkin, and walked outside carefully. I laughed. 

**There was Meg Manning in a brand new Nissan Versa. Hatch Style.**

"Do you like my birthday gift? It's in my name and everything. My parent's can't even take it back!" She cheered. 

I kissed my dad goodbye and grabbed my small duffel bag. We blasted Meg's CD of Sixpence so we could be some of those obnoxious people you see one the highway screaming through the sunroof. 

We got to L.A in a few hours, and I had changed the CD numerous times. Mostly to my own stuff that the Manning's would never approve of. 

**So this is what it's like to be a normal teenage girl huh? What a very foreign feeling.**

"So, shopping first?" Meg suggested, already pulling into an exit for the outlet mall. "We can get homecoming dresses!" 

"Um, suuure." I said and gave her a weird look. 

**I know that Meg is a cheerleader and all, but uh, this was just a bit too peppy.**

"Sorry," she smiled sheepishly. "I'm just really happy today." 

So, we shopped and laughed and ate massive amounts of food before going to check into the hotel. 

I walked into the suite with her, a bell hop struggled with our shopping bags while we carried the actual luggage. 

**I was definitely feeling a bit off by all this. Lilly and I had done it all the time, sure, but this was just so, I don't know. I. Am. Different. Now. I know that much. But, I guess, in the back of my mind, this is my Lilly weekend.**

"Do you want room service?" Meg suggested nervously. 

"Why not?" 

"Burgers?" 

"You read my mind." 

We put on the cable and I glanced around. All this was great. But then... 

**The Manning's may be rich, but they had a strong no spoiling rule. Although Meg got normal teenage things, they wouldn't get her both a car and a suite. It was just so...un-them. Weren't they sticklers on the whole, greed thing? Didn't they know it was a sin?**

I'd have to look it up later. 

"Veronica, I need to tell you something," Meg glanced up from her ice tea. 

"What is it?" I asked. 

"Veronica, I'm pregnant." 

I sit there, shocked. 

**This explains the massive junk food, the getting back with Duncan, even after everything, and not to mention, all of this.**

"Did Duncan pay for the suite or the car?" I ask with certainty. 

She looks at me with shock and wide eyes. 

"The car. He said he wanted to make sure that both of us were okay when he wasn't around. My parents don't know yet," she looked intently at her pickle while she answered. "Veronica, I need your help though."' 

"With what? You're eighteen, legally, you could do whatever you want Meg," I explain perplexed. 

"But see, my parents would try to have the baby put up for adoption. They would claim us unfit parent's and claim custudy of the child." 

"Well, if they do get it, and put him/her up for adoption, Meg, you could appeal to the judge and get the baby back." 

"But that's the thing, I couldn't. My parents, they would put the kid up in one of those horrible completely Christian places in some other country," Meg confided with tears in her eyes. "Those places are so beyond religious. Some places even lock them up. Or give them to families that would." 

She was crying freely now, and I couldn't think. 

"Meg, listen to me," I grabbed her shoulders. "Does Jake Kane know?" 

Meg shook her head no. 

"You and Duncan have to tell him first. Before Celeste. He will back you up totally." 

**If there was one thing I knew about Jake Kane, it was that he was a nice guy. Despite most things, he was a decent man and cared about his son greatly.**

"Okay," she whispered. 

**The next day, we did go to the concert. It was so utterly dull. The music was okay, I guess, but we left early. I had Meg drop me off at Logan's and she left for Duncan's suite. We both decided it was what we needed, and our parents were letting us miss Monday anyway...**

**And that's how I woke up the next morning next to Logan, my head on his chest, and his arms around my waist, pulling me tightly to him.

* * *

**

Hey how are guys? I'm soooooo Sorry!! I have had like, a million things to do, and I wrote this as a pick-me-up. We lost our first soccer match Tuesday. : ( OH WELL! we have TWO games next week, and on the boys team, some of the boys are really cool to me. We praticed with them today, and I got like attacked. My friend cleated me in the BONE, I hit my knee on impact, AND this really hard, tall guy almost tackled me. But I didn't hit the ground, so it's all good. Plus the kept asking me if I was okay.

I hope you like this. I really wanted a cliffie so you'd review more. Loves to LoVer159 my beta!

Magic pie says: Review with love, becuase Vartan-LoVer has a major bruise where the shin pad doesn't cover.


	10. But You Force Yourself To Look Away

I DO NOT OWN VERONICA MARS! SUE ME AND I SUE YOU RIGHT THE HELL BACK!

Chapter 9- But You Force Yourself To Look Away.

_Recap..._

**_The next day, we did go to the concert. It was so utterly dull. The music was okay, I guess, but we left early. I had Meg drop me off at Logan's and she left for Duncan's suite. We both decided it was what we needed, and our parents were letting us miss Monday anyway..._**

**_And that's how I woke up the next morning next to Logan, my head on his chest, and his arms around my waist, pulling me tightly to him._**

NOW

I shift slightly, my throat dry and raspy with that just-woken-up feeling in it. Logan tightens his grip on my waist, and I gulp to clear my throat.

"Logan, I have to go to the bathroom," I tell him, my voice groggy.

"That's Veronica-speak for 'I have to get dressed and bolt'," he informs me as I feel his mouth kissing my head.

**Is there such a thing as Veronica-speak? Damn I'm good!**

"That's Veronica-speak for 'I have to get dressed and pee'. No bolting."

"Promise?"

**Why does everyone always think I'm going to run. I thought I was supposed to be fearless in the eyes of my peers.**

"Promise," I assure him. "Plus, you're the one that should be getting dressed. You have school."

I move from his grasp and reach for a shirt of his and pull it over my head. I walk over to the adjoining bathroom, grabbing my duffel.

"Am I missing something? Last time I checked you went there too," Logan calls through the door.

"Not today. My dad and Meg's parents called us in sick. We are supposed to be driving home from L.A remember?" I call as I pulled on some fresh jeans.

"That's right. So wait, if your dad saw you pulling out in Meg's car, won't it be weird pulling up in mine?" he asks. "Oh wait, I forgot for a second. You're Veronica Mars."

**Hell yes I am! I think my boyfriend would know me better than that. Of course I have a game plan.**

"Yes, I'm sure you thought I was just another femme fatale that you picked up through your nightly ventures," I retort wistfully. "You are inviting Mike, Emmett and JB over today. I'm going to call my dad in about an hour, from the hotel, and tell him that Meg and I are grabbing breakfast at a diner before hitting the road. I managed to get the staff to allow us to check out over the phone."

"That's my girl. Can I guess the rest?" Logan asks as I put some Aquafresh on my toothbrush.

I spit. "Shoot."

"You call you're dad from a motel bathroom, traffic is horrible. You're going to stop for lunch a little later. You shouldn't be back 'til mid-afternoon, and Meg is going to drop you off here. You already texted me, and I'm fine with it. To back it up, you'll actually send me the text to show the guys, that way they invite themselves along. The beauty of them being over protective of you."

**Well then. I guess he does know me well enough to know I have a game plan. Seems like he actually knows me enough to know my game plan.**

"And if they don't, I'll text you saying something like 'Sure. We can have a little fun.' And then you'll text back, 'Nice try. I was thinking you could invite some people. Make it a party'. If they do, I'll just text you that they want to tag along. Then the guys drive you home, making your father think you are still his perfect little angel."

I lean against the doorframe, his back to me. He pulls his shirt over his head and I close my eyes.

**Honestly, I have no regrets about what happened last night. I do love Logan, and I don't want to die thinking of what could have been. And with my track record, who knows when that will be.**

My eyes snap open again when he snakes his arms around me again.

"The maids here all day incase you want anything. She'll be here around eleven." He kisses the top of my head. He starts to whine playfully. "Do I have to go?"

"Yes," I tell him.

"Why?"

**The plan only works if you're at school dum-dum.**

"Because I have work to do. Work that won't get done with you around."

"I have no problem with that," he laughs as he leans down to kiss me. I let him but then pull away slightly.

"But see now, I do. Besides, what fun will you be when you have a bullet in the most prized part of your anatomy?"

"Prized to me or you?" he waggles his eyebrows.

"Well, if you go to school, I promise you will get your answer. Later."

He kisses me again, salutes and leaves. I take out my laptop and get to work, making the calls as necessary.

**It's weird. Okay, so Weevil gets a call that says Curly Moran staged the crash. Curly and Aaron are buddies, and Aaron would like to off Duncan and me. But he also has his son on the bus. And his friends. So what does he want with that? Play the grieving father like Jake Kane did? Isn't Logan a character witness? Aaron did beat Logan. He has the scars to prove what a violent psycho his "father", and I use the term loosely, is.**

A shudder goes through my spine as I remember the scars I saw only a few hours ago. It would explain why Logan always wears a wetsuit top over his swim trunks.

**The first thing Logan and I did after Aaron was in his cell, and Logan was cleared on bail, was burn all of Aaron's belts. Lilly must have known about it. She's seen, and felt, Logan's back before. And still she ... she had an affair with the ass.**

Another shudder goes through me. I hate having to think of my friend like that.

**But none of this explains why Curly had my name on his hand. To discredit me? And who killed Curly? Weevil said they were stopped by headlights before they went that far. **

I'm pulled out of my thoughts as my cell rings. It's JB.

**Why on Earth would he be calling me? I just sent the texts to Logan. The boys invited themselves.**

"Hey JB. What's up? We just stopped for gas," I lie nonchalantly.

"Right. Sure," he says disbelieving. "You're a big girl Veronica, it's fine with me. But that's not why I'm calling."

"What is it then?"

"I just met with this girl. She was having trouble with her voicemail right? She changed the password to random numbers like her carrier suggested, but she forgot it."

I scoff.

**Typical 09er girl.**

"So I fix it for her, listening to her voicemail to make sure I got it right. She said it was fine, and I forwarded it to you. Veronica, this girl got a call from her friend right before the bus went off the cliff. Her name is Michelle. The message was from her friend Rhonda. Madame Sophie from that show, uh, 'Answers from Angels', supposedly contacted Rhonda about it. I don't know, I'm no you."

"Sounds like you are. I'll check it out. What's so specail about this message anyway?" I ask, thinking it's just some ditzy message from friend to friend.

There's a pause. When JB speaks again, he sounds shaken up. "You'll know when you hear it Veronica. I'll see you later alright."

He hangs up and I check my messages. I listen intently.

"Michelle, why aren't you picking up, you big loser? I can't believe you bailed on that field trip without telling me."

**JB this is nothing special. Boring even. What are you doin-**

"Hey, about next weekend --"

BANG! Screaming. BANG!

"Oh God!" Rhonda screams.

I push the button to save the message and run to the bathroom. I start to heave, and I flush the toliet.

**This is all the evidence we need.**

I wash my face. I put the new information into my computer. I walk out of the room and sit on the lawn chair outside, letting the sun calm me. My phone rings again.

"Hello?" I answer irratably.

"Veronica Mars? It's Jackie Cook."

"How in the hell did you get this number and what do you want?"

"My credit card was stolen and someone maxed it out before giving it back."

**Fine. Avoid the first question. I'll find out.**

"And? Report it."

"I did. They erased the charges. But that's not what I'm worried about. I want to know who it was. My friend, Cora, borrows my stuff all the time. It's like she doesn't have clothes of her own and...well, I noticed my card was missing after I went shopping with her, then I found it in my car like someone had deliberately put it back. I don't want to just accuse her."

"Cora Briggs?" I ask.

**I know that name. I used to be friends with Cora. Kind of.**

"Yeah, that's her."

"When were the charges made?"

"Let me get the list." Paper shuffle. "Okay, the fourteenth of October, the thirteenth, tenth, fifth, and the first of this month."

**I know where Cora works. I saw her one afternoon on her break a long time ago, getting dinner with my dad. On the tenth. She was working all day. She told me.**

"She didn't do it. Couldn't have, I saw her on the tenth all day long. And why should I even help you?" I ask, finally realizing who I'm talking to.

"I'm Mike's lab partner."

"Goody for you."

"If I'm distracted, and I don't do well, then Mike doesn't do well. He's your friend. Don't you want him to get good grades?"

"Mike could carless about his grades."

"Colleges don't."

**Damn.**

"I'll look into it," I growled as I hung up.

I sleep the next hour before the guys pull up. I grab a bottle of ice tea and sit next to Logan as Mike and Emmett set up the video game.

"You aren't going to beat him. Just give up," I tell Logan as JB rests in his armchair.

"Aren't you supposed to be on my side?" Logan feigns hurt.

"Only when you're right."

"Listen to your girlfriend, man. We wouldn't want you to lose in front of her," JB mocks.

And the battle ensued. I laid my head in Mike's lap, my legs in Emmett's on the couch. It got down to JB winning by thirty points. The boys leave Logan and me to pull up the cars.

**Awesome how I can get them to clear out for a little bit of privacy with my boyfriend.**

JB drives me in his car and Emmett and Mike ride in the Hummer.

"You heard it?" he asks when we're alone.

"Yes." I answer shortly.

"You need Q on this mission, just give me a ring."

* * *

Well, there it is. I know, I'm drifting soooo far away from the plot it's not even funny, but whatever. My story, my rulez! I do love my Grayson boys though. See how I like to work them in? Lol. Q. Ahhh, Q. Has anyone seen that new James Bond? Who in the hell makes James Bond BLONDE? Are they cracked? Geez! 

Anyway, luvs to my beta, Lover159. Give her the props. We won our soccer match Thursday, and I played foward. I can't play foward. I am a midfielder. But my friend found her perfect position, so all is good.

Magic Pie says: Review. It's good for your colon. Don't you want a good colon? Alright, so maybe not. But it does make sure the writer doesn't go on hiatus and finish her novel, All The Best Psychos Have Mommy Issues. Only about 5 more chapters and an epilogue left! Well, 5 until my scatterbrain comes up with a bigger and better way to end it. Or prolong.


	11. Author Note: Don't Hate Me!

I kno u guys hate me right now, but this was not a choice thing. My glasses are in the shop! I can't type. Now, I'm sure you are all wondering how I got this, but let me tell you, pain! See when I was little, I lived in NY. And my brother and I had bunk beds. I was 1 1/2 or 2 He got the top, and I got mad. So I ventured to the top one night, and I fell(COUGHpushed!!!COUGH) and hit my head on the metal radiator. It was summer thank God. Well anyway, although I didnt crack my skull open, I did get some nerve damage, and my right eye was kind of Lazy. I had corrective Surgery then, and I had one a few years ago. Now and again my eye drifts, and I can only be on the comp for twenty minutes, and this has to be like, HUGE print or email checking ONLY. I can't type. My glasses are being fitted to a new perscription, and I hate insurance frames. They are all so crappy. So I decided to save money and use my frames. Manny. Yes, I named my frames. Part of the reason I wanted to keep them. So please don't hate me when I say it might take a while before I update.

Thank you all

Vartan-LoVer OUT!


	12. You Can't Take All Of My Heart

**Story Title: They're Baaack**

**Chapter Title: You Can't Take All Of My Heart**

**Words: 4251**

**A/N: I'll explain the seriously long hiatus at the bottom.**

* * *

Chapter 10- You Can't Take All Of My Heart

_Recap..._

_JB drove me in his car and Emmett and Mike road in the Hummer._

_"You heard it?" he asks when we're alone._

_"Yes." I answer shortly._

_"You need Q on this mission, just give me a ring."_

NOW

I currently sat at home looking through my Chemistry book and my phone rang. I pick it up and see Meg on the caller ID.

"Hey you," I greeted slightly distracted.

"Thank you Veronica," Meg blurted out.

"For what?" I asked, putting my book down.

"We talked to Jake. He said he'd support us in whatever we needed. I'm going to move in here," Meg informs me.

**Am I supposed to be happy that my ex-boyfriends pregnant girlfriend is moving in with him? Well, I really don't feel much for Duncan either way, so I guess the answer would be yes.**

"That's great. I hope everything works out, and I'll be here to taser anybody if need be," I joke.

"Well, uh, that may have to happen once I tell my parents."

**That's right. The Mannings must not be too thrilled at this latest development with their darling first child.**

"Are you going to be okay? I mean, I know how you feel about your parents," I ask.

"I'll be fine. I just- they aren't that great. I'm eighteen now. They can't stop me from living my own life anymore."

**I am so proud of Meg.**

"That's good. And I'm sure Jake will make sure everything's okay. Tell Duncan I'm happy for him. The both of you. You are naming the kid after me right?"

She laughs. "Well, no offense, but I think if the baby's a girl, we're naming her Lilly."

**That would be utterly perfect. As long as I get the middle namesake.**

"Lillian Veronica Kane," I suggest.

"Perfect," she chuckles. "I'll see you Veronica."

"Yeah you will."

I hang up.

**Well, at least I have one friend that doesn't want to abandon me. Wallace hasn't emailed me all weekend. It makes a girl feel kind of low when her _brutha_ won't even acknowledge her. I mean, I am practically the reason he left. He asked me to look into his father.**

_Flashback_

_"Hey Supafly," Wallace greeted Veronica distractedly.. She sat next to him and gave him her concerned face. They were at Lugi's for subs. They made this date weeks ago, but for some reason, Wallace didn't seem to want to be there._

_"What's wrong?" she asked him._

_"Nothing. It's just, uh, I found these letters. They were addressed to me, from like when I was a baby. There were left on my doorstep a few hours ago," he confessed._

_"Let me see them."_

_He handed over a stack of letters kept together by a rubber band. She shuffled through them, each had return to sender on the front. She noticed that none of them had been opened. She held one up in a "Do you mind?" gesture, and he signified that it was fine with him. She read the very first one._

_"Uh, Wallace, these are from a man that claims to be your dad," she told him, handing him the paper._

_"What? Hell no. I had a dad V. He was my father. This has just got to be some crazy guy, right?" he looked at her from confirmantion. "You can check this guy out right?"_

_"Of course. Anything for you," she told him earnestly._

_END_

**I had screwed up his life like I screwed up Mac's. I proved Nathan was his father, and Wallace freaked. He said that he didn't know who he was, that his life was a lie. I tried to convince him that it wasn't as bad as he thought. That he was Wallace Fennel, and he grew up just fine. The person who raises you is your dad. Not whose blood you share. DNA means nothing if they don't care. But he left anyway. I should have just lied and told him that Nathan was a one night stand before his mom and dad got together. But no. I screwed it up.**

**And now, to give myself some renewed karma points, help the enemy.**

I brought my laptop to me, and I looked up Elemtenal Consolidated Industries. It was the very first place the card was used. For five hundred dollars, it had better be something good. But no, it was a tarot card reading place. I sigh.

**Just what I need.**

I call Jackie, much to my dismay, to give her the latest update.

"Hello?" she answers.

"I think I know who stole your card. A woman named Madam Sophie. It just doesn't make much sense. How would she have gotten your card? Although I guess it's possible that Cora and the psychic were in this together," I speed off, skipping formalities.

"I know how Madame Sophie got the card. She got it from me."

**Great. She sees a psychic. Oh ooija board, who will take me to homecoming??**

"My grandma died two years ago, and even a person pretending to be Grandma telling me everything's going to be all right gives me comfort."

**And its offiical. I suck.**

"Hey, it's okay. There are times I still dream of Lilly. You don't have to explain seeking comfort about the dead to me," I say, as if it will make up for my bitchy thoughts.

"I've got it. I know how to get even: I'm going on her show."

"Oh god. The psychic has a show?"

"It's call Answers from Angels. Everyone at Neptune High watches it," Jackie said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

**Answers from Angels. The same show that JB mentioned earlier. The one that girl Michelle went on.**

"I'll check it out. I'll go on the show and expose her as a fraud. Bye," I hang up.

THE NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL

Third period isn't my lunch period, but it is Michelle's. She sits at a table alone, working on her lunch. I approach her, intent to find out as much as I can.

**Most likely, Sophie has someone scout out people. Michelle went on the show, so all I have to do is find out who she spilled her guts out to.**

"Hey, uh, Michelle?" I call. She turns her head and looks at me as I go on to sit next to her. "Do you mind if I sit here? It is Michelle right?"

"Yeah, to both," she replies, a little taken back.

"I saw you on T.V. "Answers from Angels." That was pretty amazing. The reason I wanted to talk...I'm thinking about going on the show. And...what exactly did they have you do, when you got there? Did-did someone from the show ask you who you wanted to communicate with?"

"Oh no. Nobody knew that I wanted to talk to Rhonda. Madam Sophie just kind of knew. You know, with her psychic thing."

"So nobody knew at all?"

She thought for a moment. "Well...there's this one lady backstage, this other audience member, and we got to talking."

"Oh," I nod. "What'd she look like?"

"A wack job." She chuckles. "Big hair, rhinestone glasses. Why?"

"Oh nothing, I just wanted to know what to expect. Thanks Michelle, this has been really helpful."

I stand up and leave, walking back into the hallway to see Logan and Duncan talking. They seem much chummier than they have been lately. Duncan pats Logan on the shoulder and leaves. Logan sees me and comes toward me.

**Well, I wonder what they were talking about.**

"Hello," he said, kissing the top of my head.

"Hi," I greet back. "What'd Duncan want?"

"Nothing, Just to hang at his place tonight. You don't mind do you? I mean, we didn't have plans did we?"

"Nope. That's good. You guys hanging out I mean."

"Good. I'll see you later."

He walks away and I walk to the lockers across the way. JB is looking for something in his locker, but he can't seem to find it. I lean against the lockers, behind his door.

"Hey Q, remember that offer you made?" I whisper. His head snaps away from the inside of the locker, but he doesn't close the door.

"Yeah," he whispers back.

"Can you hack into some security cameras for me?"

"Ooooh, heavy duty stuff. Sure. When do I pick you up?"

**Gotta love a Grayson. Any of them really.**

"Tonight. Seven."

"Cool. See ya later."

LATER_(that was totally intended sarcasm btw)_

"Alright, here is what I need you to do," I inform JB as we step into the access cable station. "You need to get into the security cameras to tell me where the wacky lady with insane hair and big rhinestone glasses is."

"So what, just text you?" he asks me.

"No way Q. That is too low tech. I got these," I show him two small earpieces.

"Comms! You are my all time best friend!"

**Well, I don't want to ruin our little moment by telling him that Mac was the one that supplied me with the comms.**

"Yeah. Yeah," I smirk. "Now as soon as I get to her, I'm going to set them up by talking about Uncle Roger."

"Whoa wait," JB stops me. "My Uncle Roger? The one who died when I was ten? Why don't I just do this? I mean, if you're going to use my family..."

"Hey! I loved your uncle too!"

**I did! His uncle was always real close with my dad. His uncle worked as a FBI agent in San Diego, but he came to work on cases down here all the time. He was killed in the line of fire. That was actually how I met the Graysons. Through my dad and Uncle Roger.**

We walked in, JB's laptop in hand. He sat in the back. I kept an eye on him from my place backstage. His hands moved at such a quick pace I was slightly shocked. I had never seen JB in real action before.

"I'm in," I heard in my ear. "You two are close. Just walk around that huge wall, and you got her."

"Thanks," I whisper back. "I hope you stick around to see my acting skills at work."

I gushed to the lady for a little while, pretending to get a drink, before I was rushed back to my seat. The lady bought it hook, line and sinker.

I sat in my place beside JB, and Madame Sophie begins to dig her own grave."I need someone in the audience to help me do this.

"An 'R.' Someone is looking for an 'R.'"

My hand shoots up, and moments later, I'm on stage.

"He was...special to you. Took you places. Made things for you," she confirms. I nod and look into the audience, looking at JB's sad smile.

"That's my Uncle Roger," I say with a solemn expression on my face.

**Come on lady. Let's get this over with.**

"Wait. I am receiving another voice. A young woman. I see...the letter 'L.' She is holding out a flower, a...lilly. Lilly?" she asks.

I stare at the woman.

**Alright, so maybe the woman isn't such a fraud. But then, I was on the ne****ws a lot after Lilly's murder and Dad's impeachment from Sheriff. It makes it hard to go undercover.**

"She has a message for you. You should know by now, it's always the quiet ones." Madame Sophie says, extremely confused. "Something else. She has more to tell us...Stop dreaming about me and move on with your life."

I nod ruefully, as if I completely understand, as the audience members stifle laughs.

**Of course. Jackie. But what about that first part. It's always the quiet ones?**

IN THE CAR

JB closes the door to his Saturn and I look through my own laptop.

"You're sure you're okay? No need for Chunky Monkey therapy?" he prodded.

"Mike told you about the Chunky Monkey huh?" I chuckle.

"He may have mentioned it. You want to stop by someplace?"

"Nah, I'm okay. I have to check a bug anyway."

"Ah, where?" he asks, leaning over his seat.

"Sheriff's department. Lamb's office more specifically," I tell him.

"When did you have time to pull that off?"

"I uh, sent it to him yesterday morning. Mac gave me this beetle incased in like, plastic or glass or something. I made it look like it came from the exterminator. Knock 'em dead on election day."

I pull up the recorder and hit the speaker.

LAMB: Mr. Cook.

TERRENCE: Good to see you, Sheriff.

LAMB: I was thinking that you might be interested in buying some tickets to our annual fundraiser. They're ten bucks a pop.

TERRENCE: You asked me to come all the way down here just to hit me up for a donation?

LAMB: I like to get to know our more notable residents -- business leaders, Hollywood types, all-star athletes -- personally.

TERRENCE: Put me down for two. It was real nice to meet you.

Silence.

LAMB: Actually, I was thinking you might purchase more like a thousand tickets.

JB and I exchange raised eyebrows.

LAMB: Oh, and if you could M.C. the bachelor auction that would be great.

TERRENCE: That's a lot of money, Sheriff.

LAMB: Yeah, that's ten thousand dollars. If my math's correct. Hey, it's not three million dollars. Now THAT is real money. I mean, that's the kind of money that certain people take very, very seriously. Gambling debt like that and they might send some guys down to your nice, new Cliffside house to remind you that your payments are due.

TERRENCE: What are you getting at, Sheriff?

LAMB: Pretty sure I just got to it, slugger

TERRENCE: I never bet on baseball.

LAMB: I got a guy in a holding cell back there, says you did favors for gentlemen who bet extensively on baseball.

Pause.

LAMB: We both have something in common. We'd both like to see you make it into the Hall of Fame.

I end it there. I close my laptop screen and look to my friend, who starts his engine.

"This is bad," JB states as he turns out of the parking lot.

**Yeah, this is bad. And good revenge.**

"Don't do it," he says, as if reading my mind. "It's not worth it."

"She used Lilly against me."

"I know. And she used my brother. But this is just way too low Veronica."

"So what?"

"Giving it to Lamb, that's one thing. Playing it in front of all her peers V. Not cool," he shakes his head.

"Mike would let me," I pout.

"Mike would do it himself. Go ahead. But maybe you should give her a little warning before hand?"

"Fine."

**Now I know why Mike and I get along better. He's the one who throws morals out the window. JB and Emmett guilt trip me way too often.**

My cell rings. Logan.

"Hey!" I answer cheerily.

"You okay? DK and I saw it," he tells me.

"Oh, yah, I'm fine. Just apparently in need of a life. I mean, that was pretty pathetic for a prank."

"Dick just called me. Apparently, and he just found out about this from Madison, it's Jackie's initiation. Into 09erdom."

"Ahhhh. Well, she's going down. I'll talk to you tomorrow. Bye."

We hang up, and JB pulls into my apartment complex. I get out and see my dad eating at the counter.

"Hey sweetie. Have fun?" he asks.

"Tons. I need you to listen to something dad," I tell him. I turn to the phone and dial the number for the voicemail I forwarded the message to.

"If it's 'Live at Budokan', I already got to it. Hey, you know, I discovered YouTube today. A client suggested Charlie the Unicorn. Very funny," he jokes.

"Dad, it's a voicemail from one of the students who died in the crash. She called just as the bus went over," I inform him as I play the message. His face is serious. He listens through out, and he hears the bang. "Did you hear it?"

"An explosion," he nods solemnly.

"Before the bus hit the railing. The bus was sabotaged. That means that we can prove Lamb was too quick to judge before. He's sloppy. There's still time before the election--"

"No," he cuts me off. "I'm not gonna leverage the deaths of seven people just to win an election.I'm already leading anyway."

"But dad, this is a definte. You need to be elected so we can do this right."

"If that sound is an explosion, not only were those kids murdered, but the guilty party is still at large. That evidence can't go public if we want this investigation to stay ahead of the --"

"What investigation? You think Lamb is gonna solve this? The only way the killer gets put away is if you win the election," I plead.

"Sweetie, this is the end of this conversation! I will win this election. But we need to keep this underwraps, alright? Just relax. We will win this election, and we will solve the case. Just make sure to relax," he reassures me and kisses my head.

I head to my room, exhausted and exasperated I decide to call Jackie.

"It was supposed to be funny, a punking, that's all," she says, knowing I'm going to kill her.

**That's right. It was real hilarious. I'll really enjoy destroying you.**

"You used my dead best friend to try and humiliate me. And the worst part is, it wasn't even something that could destroy me."

"I just wanted to take you down a peg. For supposable being this legendary badass, for everyone loving you, for people not even insulting you just because you figured out what happened to Lilly."

"You have no idea what I have been through."

"I was supposed to embarrass someone in front of the entire school. I figured this would qualify," she told me. "I only told her the dream thing. I don't have a clue what that first part was."

"You are so pitiful Jackie." I hung up.

I put my phone down and went to bed, trying to understand.

**It's always the quiet ones. What's that supposed to mean? And how should I know? I mean, I used to be a quiet girl, but now I just create drama. Why does Lilly leave me with more questions than answers? I thought that since she was dead, she'd be at peace. But she's the great Lilly Kane, and she don't play it like that.**

THAT FRIDAY

I get up much earlier than usual for my normal routine. Dad is still asleep, so I leave him a note to tell him that I left to school early. I get in my LeBaron and pull out of the parking lot.

**This is what I have to do to drive myself to school these days. Between the Graysons, Meg, and Logan, my car has been put out of commiisson. What are their issues with my car? It's practically a convertible. I mean, the top does go down.**

I pull into the school parking lot and sit at my usual table at the courtyard.

**I burned a CD of the recording from Lamb's office last night. I just haven't decided what to do with it yet. JB should just waste his morals on his girlfriend. I am a PI. There is no room for mercy in my biz.**

"Hey," Mike greets me as he sits next to me. "I stopped by your place, but you were already gone."

"Do you, your brothers, Meg and Logan have meetings about who gets to take me to school? I can drive you know. I am an excellent driver. The only time I was ever in a car accident was when a maniac killer was stowed away in my backseat."

"Well, maybe we just don't want the maniac killers of the world to get a chance."

**Oh, he is suuuch a riot.**

"Whats new?" he asks, changing the subject. "Did you decide whether you're going to use that recording against Jackie?"

"JB told you?"

"Yes, and I told him to keep his conscience to himself. I think you should do it. You mess with the bull..." he trailed off.

"You get the horns," I laughed. I take the iPod from his hand. "Let us see what you have been listening to mister."

"Story of the Year. I've been Limewiring like crazy lately. Jackie has been bitching about what you're going to do to her everytime I see her. I had to do all the chemistry assisgnments myself! Music is my comfort," he explains.

"What have you told her?" I ask curiously as I begin to listen to "The Unheard Voice".

"That if she doesn't shut her goddamn mouth I'm going to get you to taser her for me," he chuckles out as he takes the other earphone. "Who told you that you're allowed to violate my iPod like this?"

"Would you rather me steal it again and put music from 'Bye Bye Birdie' on there?"

**He hates Broadway, so it was a fun April Fool's day prank.**

"That was not funny. Suddenly, my iPod is blaring through out the house to 'One Boy', and my party is ruined," he scowls.

"And your rep," I joke.

THAT NIGHT

I come out of my room in my dress, and my dad looks up from his bowl of cereal.

"You look beautiful," he tells me softly.

"Thanks Dad," I reply as I kiss him on the cheek.

"You are actually going to the dance this time aren't you?" he asks. "I don't have to activate the GPS in your tooth, do I?"

"Logan and I are going to the dance. Kind of have to. He, Duncan, and Mike were nominate for King. It'll be a testosterone battle. I brought pepper spray," I joke as someone knocks on the door. My dad gets it.

"Honey, you have a gentleman caller. You got the emphasis on the gentleman part, right?" he adds to Logan.

"Mr. Mars, you wound me! Don't worry, I'll have her home in time to keep up her search of that damned Maltese Falcon," he snarks.

"Well, if anyone could find it, it'd be her," my dad comments as he kisses my head and I walk out the door. "Tell Mike I'm rooting for him."

"Mr. Mars, that hurts. I mean, that really hurts. You could have at least waited till I was out of earshot."

"Oh, come on. It's like rootin' for the Yankees. Bye Dad." I close the door.

"You look gorgeous. Shall we?" Logan extends his arm.

"We shall."

THE DANCE

The recording is locked and loaded in my bag. I just have to give it to the DJ under the pretense of a homecoming request.

"Hey, I'll be right back," I kiss Logan's cheek and head to the DJ station. JB spots me and leaves Mac to incercept me.

"Are you sure about this Veronica?" he pleads one last time. Mike comes from behind us and grabs his younger brother.

"Leave her alone. This is her choice," he steers JB away. I hand the disc to the DJ and walk away.

**I feel a little guilty sometimes. They were forbidden to come to visit Neptune by the Grayson's corporate lawyers. They had made a deal with the brothers, because associating with me was bad for buisness. Mr and Mrs. Grayson didn't know about it. They would have fired the men right off, and I guess the guys didn't want that.**

"You okay?" Logan asked when I rejoined him by the refreshment table. "You look sad."

"Nothing, just wondering how much tequila Dick put in the punch," I answer non chalant.

"Well, if that is any indication, I would say the entire bottle," he points across the gym.

A very drunk Jackie kisses Casey Gant, and he seems to be doing his best to get away, but she clings to him like the leech she is.

"Think we should help Casey?" I ask.

"Yeah, let's go."

We walk over to the two, Casey doing his best to get her off of him, when I rip Jackie away.

"You looked like you were struggling there, Gant," Logan jokes to his old friend.

"Well, I like mine to be able to walk in a straight line," Casey tells us, as Jackie begins to throw a fit.

"God, Veronica. What is your problem? You really can't make up your mind, can you?" she shouts. "Just pick one of them, God! How many guys here do you expect to want only you?"

"Are you freakin' kidding me?" I ask her. My request starts to play.

LAMB: I got a guy in a holding cell back there, says you did favors for gentlemen who bet extensively on baseball.

Jackie runs out of the dance, people laughing at her.

"I feel sorry for the girl," Casey comments.

"I don't. See you later Casey," I say as I walk away with Logan.

* * *

**Hey guys. At frist, it was about my glasses. Then, I couldn't find any inspiration on THIS story, so I wrote to this book I'm writing(ambitous I know. 27 chapters in and I'm still not done.), All The Best Psychos Have Mommy Issues, and the ending to my Gilmore Girls fanfic. **

**After t****hat, I felt really bad. I don't know how many of you have finished a story before, but it kind of takes a lot out of you. I don't know, maybe it's just me. I'm not going to lie to you guys, I considered deleting this story. But my cursor was on the button, and I couldn't do it. I really just couldn't. **

**So I am makin this up to you with an UBERLONG chapter. All of you must thank my Beta, Lover159, who beta'd this 4251 word chap in a little under 2 days! Applause please!**

**Magic Pie says: To review means to let a little bit off your chest. Don't bother hiring a chiropractor, just review to help your back!**

**Oh, I almost forgot. While I was avoiding writing, I read some fics. Check out Another Set of Eyes and Below The Surface. Both are REALLY good.**


	13. We Take Control

Chapter 11- We Take Control

Recap...

_LAMB: I got a guy in a holding cell back there says you did favors for gentlemen who bet extensively on baseball._

_Jackie runs out of the dance, people laughing at her._

_"I feel sorry for the girl," Casey comments._

_"I don't. See you later Casey," I say as I walk away with Logan._

_NOW_

I sat in Logan's lap, waiting for the results of the election. The Grayson's were there, all including the parentals, as was Cliff and numerous other supporters.

**I really had hoped Wallace would come back for this. He called to tell us good luck, but it's weird without him. We could have snuck champagne, and make crank calls to Lamb. But no, I'm still waiting for my best friend to realize he belongs here. At least we have the lead. It'd be more if dad let me take that recording to the news station. But then, the Neptune Navigator reported Lamb's blackmail over Terrence Cook, and the local paper took it from there.**

"Thank you all for being here. I'm sure we'll win, and polls are open twenty more minutes. We own the straggler vote," dad announces to the entire room.

"The Grayson Corporation gives you our vote Keith. Let's get that incompetent moron out of office!" Mr. Grayson cheers.

The entire room claps in agreement. I get up, and move towards the kitchen. Dad gives me a hug and kisses my head.

"Uh, you're out of cocktail weenies, and I'm out of cocktail," Cliff informs me as I make my way over to him. He hands me his glass.

"We're out of gin," I tell him.

"I'm not particular."

I shake my head and move to get some alcohol, which Mike is holding.

"Give me the JD Mike," I laugh, trying to get the bottle away from him.

"But Jack likes me better!" He jokes as he chugs from the bottle. He stops and hands me what's left.

"Our latest results show Keith Mars in the lead by twenty-two percent. Looks like this is an obvious win for former ousted Sheriff Mars." the TV blares.

"Whatever it is, make it a double!" Cliff calls to me.

**Looks like Cliff just found a nice reason to get drunk.**

"You are going to get all the dirt now aren't you?" Mike asks, sitting on my counter top.

"And this changes things how?" I retort, pouring Cliff's drink.

It doesn't, but you don't get the pleasure of annoying Lamb at the same time.""

"Oh, just beating him is enough pleasure to last me a lifetime."

I hand Cliff his drink and get back to my spot in Logan's lap, in between JB and Emmett. Logan puts one of those stupid hats on my head and kisses my cheek.

"I'm dating the Sheriff's daughter. Does this mean you can pull a few strings?" he whispers in my ear.

"Don't I always?" I whisper back.

"So, Woody Goodman is officially the Balboa County Supervisor, the position historically referred to as the Mayor of Neptune. And we're officially calling the sheriff's race: Keith Mars regains his title as sheriff!" the news anchor declares.

Cheers and clapping ensue. Dad pulls me off of Logan's lap and gives me a big bear hug. Emmett stands and twirls me in the air, the other two brothers give me hugs and kiss me on the cheek, the elder Graysons hug me, and Logan kisses me full on the lips.

**For once, the citizens of Neptune have done something right. The Graysons publicly supported and helped my dad and Lamb's idiotic and jackass ways were brought out. I guess things are going okay. If only Wallace would call.**

"Mr. Mars," JB yells over everything. "Can we go to the victory party at Duncan's?""

"Sure, you kids have fun," Dad tells him, shaking hands with many people.

"Thanks. Congrats again sir. You deserve it." "

I say goodbye to everyone and we pile into Mike's green Saturn VUE

**It's amazing what money can do. Mike got a 2007 Saturn Green Line VUE Hybrid a few weeks ago. He sold his car, and saved the money, and his parents bought him this, nearly 2 years early. The Graysons are big on not spoiling their kids, so they made sure that Mike sold the car first, and he had to ride with JB and Emmett for a while before they got it for him. They said that they needed to trust him.**

We get to the party and it's in full swing. Most of the 09er's are a little mad my dad won.

**Huh, I guess getting away with buying drugs and getting drunk is so much more important than catching murders. I see what rich people's priorities are.**

"We're gonna mingle V," Mike tells me as he and his brothers scatter.

"I'm going to go look for Duncan," Logan lets me know before leaving.

"Hey, Veronica," Gia Goodman greets me. "That is so great, about our dads. That other guy was, like, a total knob."

"Yeah. Congrats on your old man. Guess that makes you, like, Neptune's First Daughter. Are you ready for all the parade waving and ribbon cutting?" I joke with her.

"I thought I'd go more Bush twin style. You know public drunkenness, sluttiness and minor scandals. Speaking of which, what do you think about Dick?"

**Gia seems like a cool person. Even if she's a little too perky for my taste. And uh, I guess Dick is good for public drunkenness and slutty behavior.**

"Uh...Casablancas, I presume. Um, well, what can I say?" I look at Dick, pumping a keg for the last of the beer as if it is his life line. "Dick is...just Dick."

We both heard footsteps and turned to look. It was Deputy Sacks.

**Deputy Sacks? Now that's ballsy: busting the mayor's kid's party on election night. Not to mention you're going to be bosses kid too.**

He walks right pass the two of us and stops in front of Logan.

**Oh no. That's never a good sign.**

"Sheriff would like to have a word with you," he says stiffly, as if Lamb was still his boss.

"Sorry, Sacks, haven't you heard? Your boy isn't Sheriff anymore," Logan retorts, looking at me.

"He still has a few days as acting Sheriff Mr. Echolls. Will you come with me, please?"

"If I'm under arrest, then do me the courtesy of making it all official-like."

Mike and JB are at my side immediately. Emmett stays close to Deputy Sacks and Logan, as if something bad was going to happen, and he was going to stop it.

Sacks pulls out his handcuffs, shaking his head, as Logan puts his hands behind his back. Emmett decides that he'd be better off standing next to me, and he gently asks Gia to move. She leaves to hang around Dick.

"You're under arrest for the murder of Felix Tombs," Sacks begins to read him his Miranda rights, but Logan interrupts him.

"Whoa. I am having the weirdest déjà vu thing right now," Logan snaps.

Sacks decides to try again, but this time the most unlikely person stops him.

_Emmett?_

"Sacks what you are doing is illegal," Emmett speaks up.

"Holy crap! He speaks!" I whisper to Mike.

"In front of actual people too. Not just us," he jokes back.

"Uh, excuse me?" Sacks asks dumbfounded.

"Logan was acquitted. Under the Constitution, it states that once a suspect has been tried and cleared, they can not be tried for the same crime. And as there can be no charges without a trial, Logan can not be taken into custody. You would be violating his rights. That's illegal, though I'm sure Lamb over looked that fact," Emmett recites as if he was the defense.

**Emmett is really, really, smart. I mean, I knew the guy had brains, but not super lawyer brains.**

"Whoa. Cool. Alright, so can you take the handcuff of me before I sue your ass?" Logan intervenes.

"I'm sorry Mr. Echolls, I was just following orders," Sacks fumbles, trying to cover himself.

Everyone at once went back to the party, and Sacks heads out, not even bothering to collect the kegs. Logan comes and wraps his arms around me.

"That was fun. Thanks man," Logan nods in Emmett's direction. "How'd you know that stuff anyway?"

"Term paper," he replies bluntly and leaves.

**That's the Emmett I know and love. Quiet, soft spoken, and most importantly, to the point. Downside? This party? Not so fun anymore.**

"Can we go home? I want to talk to my dad about this," I tell Mike.

"Sure. This party isn't that great anyway," he replies, reaching for his keys.

"You know, drop me off at Mars Investigations. I just want to check some files, do a little research. I'll get my dad to pick me up."

He shrugs and we all head to the Saturn. I give Logan a kiss goodbye and head into the building. I search for my keys when I hear a grunting sound. I look up to see a man slumped against the door.

**Great. Apparently we've hired a wino to guard our door.**

"Um, I don't think you're allowed to—" I begin, but as he pulls himself up, I stop. That is not just any wino. "Abel Koontz?"

"I need your help," he says hoarsely. I take him inside, but the smell burns my nose. "My daughter, Amelia, she's missing, and I need your help to find her before I die."

**Abel Koontz, bloated and reeking from rotgut wine. Surprise!**

He talks to me, playing the dying wish card. I couldn't exactly say no, now could I?

**I left my Le Baron here. I didn't want the boys to think that I was driving home alone, knowing that they'd refuse. I might as well take the man to an ER.**

And I do. I get home and collapse on the couch, ignoring the celebration mess.

"Hey sweetie, was your party as fun as mine?" he asks, smiling his goofy smile.

"No." I tell him about what happened. Well, I leave out the Amelia De Longpre issue. "Do you think you could find out why they were going to arrest him?"

"Sure. We'll look into it."

NEXT DAY

**Amelia held up her end of the deal with Jake Kane and vanished completely. Her paper trail dried up on May 27th, but it's been my experience that personal ties don't dry up so easily. And last I saw her; she was tied pretty tightly to a certain boyfriend.**

I walk around campus, going into a dorm building. Finding the one I want, I knock. A slightly geeky guy opens the door in a black shirt with FRANCE written in fancy script.

"Hi, are you Derek?" I ask carefully.

He invites me in and we sit down. I ask him about Amelia, and he gets two water bottles out for us.

"I really don't know where she is. Last time I saw here, she was tanning in Ibiza," he tells me, handing me my water.

"You mean like there's-Tara-Reid-passed-out-on-a-beach Ibiza?"

"Yeah. She just came up to me after finals last year and says: I just got a crap load of money!"

"It was a patent settlement. It's complicated," I tell him.

"Well, we went to Europe. Ended up in Ibiza. I mean, we met fun people; we went to the beach every single day, tracked down all these cool parties on this big Ibiza website. It was cool."

"I'm sensing an until coming..."

"Well, one night we're at this club, right, one of these places that drop this foam crap on you at midnight. So we're there, we're hanging' out, they drop the foam, and...That was the last I saw of her."

"Did you check under the foam?"

"I had to call my parents to fly me home. It basically kind of sucked."

"Well, at least you got to go to Europe."

"And all I got was this lousy t-shirt."

"So you're not...worried?"

"She ditched me, whatever. The girl's got three million bucks to keep her company. If she's really in trouble, she took all my phone cards, she could call me. But...I kind of doubt that's going to happen."

**Okay. Boyfriend ditched in Ibiza. Maybe Amelia's old roommate got the behind-the-scenes on that.**

I get the calling card numbers and leave. Her roommate, Dawn, didn't know much. Just that Amelia didn't seem the type to go to Ibiza. I decide to check the numbers on the calling card and check where that lead is.

I am now in my room with my laptop on my desk. I check out this website of forums about parties all over the world.

**My old 09er relations pay off. Lilly and I would surf this website every time she would head out to a new foreign city or country. It's a wonder she didn't hit Ibiza before her murder.**

_Flashback_

_3rd Person_

_"So," Veronica began as she flopped onto Lilly's bed beside her friend. "Where are you off to this break?"_

_"I'm thinking Milan, or even Barcelona. I'm in the mood for a Latino," Lilly laughed as she turned on her laptop._

_"Why don't you hit Ibiza? Party central, and you haven't been there yet. I'm sure there are Latinos there."_

_"What are you talking about Veronica Mars? Ibiza must be hit after graduation. It's wrong to hit the place without enough experience. The federals will arrest us!" Lilly joked as she typed in her web address in the Planet Zowie search box._

_"What's with the search box?" Veronica asked lightly, taking a sip of her lemonade._

_"Celeste is being a snoop. I can erase it from my search box and history, but not the web address box."_

_"I see. Very cover ops of you. Mind me asking what's so horrible about this website?"_

_"It's a forum sweetie. Like the ones those trekis have? Only it's about parties everywhere. From here in Neptune to Pluto."_

_"Lilly, I doubt there is a city called Pluto."_

_"Who ever said I was referring to a city?"_

_End Flashback_

**You had to love Lilly.**

I turn my attention back to the screen.

**It's time to see if any of the party people of Europe know where Amelia Delongpre might be.**

I take out my cell phone and call Cliff.

"It's Cliff," I hear.

"Hey Cliffy, I need a favor," I greet blunt and honest.

"No can do, I'm in the middle-"

"Come on cliff, you owe me."

"I owe you?" he sounded offended. "Who un-confiscated all your college IDs?"

"Who got the Lincoln out of your ex's name?" I retort.

"Who helped out that lien against Lee's Walk-In Donut?"

**Low Blow! Fine then, I'll just have to get him back.**

"Who proved that stripper was color blind?"

He sounds flustered as I hear shuffling of papers.

"Okay, who am I calling and what am I giving them?" he relents.

"World Telecom," I inform him. "I texted you the number I needed run. Nothing warms a operators heart like an overwhelmed Fred MacMurray. You're a stud Cliff."

"Right," he hangs up.

I wait, but end up deciding to take the wait time and do some homework.

**Senior year and they still don't cut us any slack. At least I don't have Mr. Daniels. The man needs to get laid.**

After a little bit, I check my email.

**Cliff comes through again. But the calling cards don't tell me anything I don't already know. Ibiza….Ibiza….Ibiza… Neptune? Last Week?**

NEXT DAY

**I am currently outside of a payphone. Being a private eye is all about connecting the dots. Sometimes, that's difficult.**

**Sometimes it's not. Did I mention this payphone is across the street from Kane Software? When a girl goes missing after taking hush money from Kane Software, and then reappears to use the payphone across the street, there's only one person to talk to.**

I walk in and act casual. I manage to sneak around to Weidman's office and slip into his locked office. I sit in his chair and prop my feet up on his desk. I look at all the cameras and see that Weidman is coming up. Not too long after, he comes into his office.

"What are you head of again?" I ask sarcastically when he spots me. I move to the front of the desk and he goes to his seat. "This is it? I would've thought that helping your billionaire boss cover up his daughter's murderwould have snagged you a better office. Or at least a plaque."

"What are you doing here?" he asks snappishly.

"Looking for someone? Maybe you've seen her? Amelia Delongpre?

"Why would I know where she is?"

"Maybe because you're the one that bribed her to disappear?"

"If by that you mean track her down at the motel where you hid her so she could sign paperwork for a legal settlement—" he says dutifully.

"Or maybe because she popped up last week to make a call from the payphone across the street," I retort obnoxiously.

"Not to me. And what business is it of mine where she makes her phone calls? I have no further interest in Amelia Delongpre. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get back to work and you have to get back to minding your own business."

"Or do I need to, uh..."

"No need to call yourself to escort me out. You know I know the drill," I raise my hands and leave.

**This is so not over.**


	14. Our World Is Waiting for Us to Live

**A/N: This chap is not Beta'd, to which I apologize to Lover159 and my readers. I just felt so guilty I wanted to speed it up. Really, I'm sorry.**

Chapter 12- Our World Is Waiting for Us to Live

The next day I meet Logan at Dick's locker. I'm still pissed about what happened with Weidman yesterday. I just can't wait until I bring that man down a few pegs.

"If you drink it, you get a shirt," Dick says enthusiastically.

Logan sees me and kisses my forehead. "I don't know man."

"Drink what and get what shirt?" I ask puzzled.

"I don't think we want to know," Logan half jokes.

"It's a shrimp and he's saying 'Eat me.' It's awesome, we gotta go," Dick encourages.

"You know, when they lock you up, you might want your girl here to bring you cigarettes and toilet paper," a voice says from behind us.

Weevil comes out in front of us. "You are going to get locked up eventually, whit boy."

**Oh Weevil.**

"I've been acquitted. I didn't kill your tight leather buddy," Logan rolls his eyes.

**And then jackass has to go and make it worse.**

"Hey, he won't be the first murder," Weevil sneers. "It's in your blood."

Logan gets defensive but I squeeze myself between the two. "Weevil, just go. Logan didn't kill Felix, and you know it. Only a moron like Lamb would believe that Logan could stab someone while he was knocked out and bloodied up. It's your own damn fault for trying to kill him. You're lucky you didn't get charged with attempted murder. Just leave."

Weevil glares at me before leaving. I know that Weevil wouldn't hurt me, but I still can't help to worry sometimes.

"Whoa, little chick got fire," Dick compliments.

"How are you boys going to drink now? I thought Lamb found your fake IDs when he took you in custody?" I change the subject quickly.

"Enbom made us some new ones," Logan shrugs as we walk down the hall.

"He got 'em, I saw 'em, and they're awesome. But, I guess we're all from Rhode Island, so remember, we're tourists," Dick informs.

**Wait! Bulb! Light on!**

"You think it's a bad idea?" Logan asks.

"I think I could have gotten you better ones," I kid. "I have to go take care of some things."

I kiss him goodbye and run down to the Journalism room. I take out my phone and dial Dawn's number.

"Dawn, it's Veronica Mars. Um, so when you and Amelia went on the Booze Cruise last year she was only twenty, she must have had a fake ID," I hint.

"Uh, yeah, she did. I think she took her cousin's ID," Dawn tells me.

"What's her cousin's name?" I ask, pulling up the PryingEyez website.

**Margot Schnell.**

A list pulls up of her history. Her college, her previous address, student loan, a speeding ticket and……………

**Bingo. Rented a car at the San Diego airport last week.**

That Night

"Alright, what do I have to get and take to you, Dick, and Duncan down at Senor Shrimp?" I ask as I unlock the front door to Logan's house.

"Yeah, I'm gonna need a change of clothes……A waiter spilt tacos and nachos all over me," Logan replies into the phone.

"Tacos, nachos, that rhythms!" I joke.

"Ha ha. Could you please just get my clothes down here? I look like an idiot."

**Just stand next to your bud Dick. He should make you seem like Einstein. **

"I'll see you in a few. Bye!" I hang up cheerfully.

I walk upstairs and into Logan's room. I grab a duffel bag I know he keeps under his bed and take out a pair of jeans and a Tee from the bureau. All of a sudden, I hear motorcycles and a crash, like glass breaking. I move to Logan's window and see a burning bottle in the pool house. The sounds of the motorcycles fade away and the flames erupt. I reach for my cell phone again and call Phil, the fire chief.

"Phil, its Veronica. There's a fire at the Echolls Mansion. Hurry. I'm kind of in it," I tell him. I give him the exact address before stuffing some other things into the duffel.

**If the house doesn't make it, Logan is going to hate not having some of his memories. Especially his mother's lighter.**

After I finish I run outside and back my car down the driveway as the fire trucks roll in. I call Logan to tell him what's happening.

"You need to get home now," I tell him as soon as he says hello. "Someone set it on fire."

"Hang on," Logan urges. "I'll be there in no time."

Phil comes down to my car as his men try to extinguish the flames. It may be nighttime, but the flames are brightening the entire estate.

"Are you alright Veronica?" the chief asks through the rolled down window. "Why didn't you call your dad first?"

"Because he doesn't have fire trucks on call in an instant," I remind him as I step out of my Le Baron. "I called him after I called you."

"VERONICA!" my dad shouts as he runs up to me. He grabs my shoulders and looks me in the eyes. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah Dad, I'm good."

"What happened?" he asks, switching to Sheriff Mode.

"Logan asked me to get a change of clothes for him; he was at a restaurant as a waiter spilled some food on him. I was just sticking some clothes in a bag when I heard motorcycles and glass breaking. I went to the window and saw the pool house burning down," I explain. Not soon after Logan's Xterra pulls up.

He runs up to me and hugs me tight as Dick and Duncan getting out of Dick's truck.

"Are you alright? He asks worriedly.

"Yeah, no I'm fine. I grabbed a few things for you while I was in the room. I figured in case the fire got too bad-"

"You should have gotten right out Veronica," he scolds me.

"Well, I'm fine. I was out before the flames got too bad."

He kisses my forehead and hugs me tight again. The flames are pretty much gone, but I could tell the damage was going to be pretty bad.

"We got to the flames early enough. The smoke detector in the pool house had a dead battery, so if Veronica hadn't been here, the house would be gone," Phil explains. "Not everything in the pool house was destroyed, but a good deal of it is beyond replacing."

**At least the house isn't gone.**

"That's good," Logan nods. "I moved all my dad's stuff into the pool house anyway."

My dad comes over and gives me a hug before patting Logan on the back. "Why don't you two go back to the apartment? I'm going to take care of all this. I'll get someone to drop off your car Veronica."

Logan and I nod before turning away. Dick and Duncan join us at Logan's car.

"Are you alright Veronica?" Duncan asks me, concern evident in his voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just tired," I brush him off, leaning against Logan.

"Man, this is messed up," Dick says.

**Dick Casablancas everyone, blunt and to the point.**

"Nicely put my friend," Logan rolls his eyes. I walk around to the car and open the passenger door.

I watch as the gray smoke, evident even at night, flooded the sky. There are still some flames, but the firemen seem to have it under control. The air is thick with heat, and the police lights flash through. I close the door and take a breath.

Logan gets into the driver seat and starts the engine.

"Oh crap," I say tiredly.

Logan looks over, worried. "What's wrong?"

"I left your bag in my car."

He lets out a sigh of relief and continues driving. "It doesn't matter. Let's just go back to the apartment and sleep."

"You realize you'll be on the couch right?" I smirk lightly.

"Are you sure? How can you spend the night away from my hot body?"

**Oh, don't worry. I have more control than what's in your pants.**

Next Day

I woke up the next day smelling like smoke and my muscles sore. I push away the covers and move to brush my teeth. I take an Advil for my slight headache. When I go back into the kitchen, Logan is cooking and my dad I fixing a pot of coffee.

"See, I told you the smell of coffee would wake her," Logan jokes, never taking his eyes off the pan.

"I don't know," Dad shakes his head. "I'm thinking it was the eggs. She loves scrambled eggs."

**Someone call Agent Mulder. I think an X-Files moment is occurring in my kitchen. My dad and my boyfriend are, dare I say it, getting along.**

"I'm thinking I should pinch myself, because obviously I'm still asleep," I joke moving to sit on the stool. I reach for a piece of toast on the other side of the island.

"And yet you eat the food," my dad teases. "Veronica Mars, never able to resist food."

"Well, I learned that I can't order Italian anymore. Have you ever seen her with manicotti?" Logan quips.

"Are you kidding? I've seen her the day after."

"Hey! It's too early for the mocking of my eating habits," I protest as my dad puts a mug of coffee in front of me and Logan puts the scrambled eggs on a plate. "But thank you for the breakfast."

"Your welcome," Logan smiles as he sits next to me.

**It's a little off putting how comfy this all is. Nothing in Veronica – Land is comfy for long.**

"So Logan," My dad says casually as he takes his share of eggs. "What's the plan for today?"

"Uh, my parent's estate lawyer or whatever called, and I'm going down there to asses the damage with him. Then I either rebuild the pool house or just destroy it. I also have to grab whatever was salvaged," Logan explains, eating his breakfast.

"Good, good," Dad nods. "I'll be bringing in Eli Navarro for questioning. I'm also talking to some of your neighbors."

"Sounds fun," I snipe.

"What are you doing?" Logan asks me.

"I'm going to spend sometime with someone normal. Emmett and I are just going to have an 'us' day. It's been awhile," I explain.

**Yeah, and we'll be stopping by the car rental place Amelia went too. Pull a good once over before heading over.**

"Speaking of which, I need to get dressed. He should be here soon."

Later

"So what, you're going to case the joint and I go in there guns at the ready?" Emmett bites after I tell him the plan.

**See, why can't he be this great when other people are involved?**

"Well yeah, pretty much. Sans the guns of course; you're too strong for that," I snark back.

"Fine. Go work your womanly wiles," he rolls his eyes and I leave.

"Hi. I'm hoping you can help me," I say approaching the desk.

**Taking a good look at his name tag reveals a Douglas.**

"Well, the good news is, that's what I'm here for," he makes an attempt at a bad joke.

I note the "Employee of the Month" plaque behind him. "Looks like I got the right guy." He grins smugly.

**So Doug-y here smells like a kiss ass. Just my luck.**

"Okay, here's my thing: my friend, she rented the coolest car from you guys, and some of us were going up to see the Staind show, and I wanted to find out what it was so that I could rent one for us to road trip."

"The name?" he asks starting to type already.

"Margot Schnell. Margot with a t. Schnell is-" I begin to explain but he cuts me off.

"It means fast in German," he stops. "They got a Le Sabre."

"And what did they call that awesome color? It was..."

"White? That's called white."

"Right," I nod.

"Yeah, that particular car is rented right now, but I can get you a Regal with moon roof in teal for two-fifty a week, not including tax and liability, which'd be a great way to go and see Stain."

"Duh. Stain-duh," I roll my eyes. "Never mind."

**Well, Emmett heard all of that. Time for the tag team to come into play. It use to be me and Wallace, but he's AWOL now. **

I walk outside and he goes in, just as Douglas leaves the counter. He's dressed in a business suit, something that doesn't suit Emmett, and goes to a girl with spiky red hair.

"You have to help me," he tells her frantically.

**Who does not love the invention of the audio bug? Handy, useful, small, and very high quality.**

"What's the problem, sir?" she asks calmly.

"Well, to begin with, my colleague is an unbearable Nazi who couldn't find his own ass with a mirror and a miner's hat. Kinda like that guy, you know?" he points to the plaque on the wall. "Long story short, I'm doing this big presentation, I'm about to crush him for the promotion, and I realized I left my laptop in the rental, and I'm totally screwed. You have to help me."

"What car?" She asks him.

"It's a white Le Sabre. I turned it in last week."

She taps on the keyboard and looks back up at him. "It's rented out. I could be anywhere…."

"You have to have some sort of satellite tracking," he looks around and at the mat on the counter. He points to something. "OnStar! Don't you have some sort of button or something?"

"We're really not supposed to do that sir…."

**Don't give up Emmett. Come on. You can do it….**

"Please? This kiss ass can't get this promotion," he pleads. He looks back at the plaque and to her.

She smiles and looks round before picking up the phone. "Hi, I'm calling from San Diego, uh, I'm trying to locate a car, code is nine-two-three-four-seven."

**I knew that boy had his uses.**

"They're not getting a signal. It usually means they're in a parking garage or something," she tells him.

"Is there anything?" he asks?

"Has there been activity on...oh, can you give me that?" she asks into the phone. She listens and pulls out a map. "They did a remote unlock, which means they have GPS co-ordinates from that." She turns back to the fun. "Okay, thank you very much."

She hangs up and shows Emmett the map. "Okay. So two days ago, they were right here."

**Where Emmett? Where?**

"Waverly. California?" he says a little unsure. "Okay, uh, thanks. Please call if you find anything out." He hands her a card and walks out.

"I hope your boss gets canned."

He turns back with a grin plastered on his face. "Yours too, Stacy."

He walks out to me and hands me the bug. "Did I do good?"

"You did very good." I grin.

Later

**I dropped off Emmett at his place, but then Mike insisted on coming along. I think I would have wanted Emmett instead. At least he stays silent.**

"So, you're sure you're okay?" Mike asks for the millionth time.

"I wasn't even around for the blunt of the fire," I tell him.

We get out of my car and walk inside of a motel. Compared to that place, the Camelot looks like the Four Seasons. The guy is typing "knotty schoolgirls" into the Google search engine. He turns to us, looks me up and down, and asks if we want a room.

**I think I just threw up a little.**

"Actually, I'm looking for a friend. She probably passed through here a few days ago," I explain, keeping my cool, holding up a picture. "Have you seen her?"

"Yeah, yeah, she got a room a couple of days ago," he says nonchalantly.

"Can I see the room she stayed in?" I ask.

He points to a sign. "Thirty bucks a night."

**You've got millions of dollars and you've been partying all across Europe. What brings you here?**

Mike and I rifle through the room, careful not to leave fingerprints, when my phone rings. The caller ID reads Dad.

"Hey Pop," I answer calmly.

"Where are you?" he says urgently.

"What? I'm-"

"Where are you right now?" he repeats.

"Mike and I are in a little art gallery downtown," I say looking around the room. "Say hi Mikey!"

"Hey Sheriff," he calls from across the room.

"Show me," he demands, slightly less scary.

"Dad, I don't know how I'm supposed to-"

"Take a picture, send it to me, then I'll relax. And when you come home, you can tell me about the dead guy on the beach. How could you keep this from me?" he asks hurt.

I hesitate to answer, and Mike looks at me funny.

"I didn't want you to worry." I tell him.

"About what? What did you find?"

So I tell him about it. And about how Aaron might have wanted me dead, along with a few others. He still insists on the picture. Mike and I take the pictures off of the wall and place them on one wall.

"I hate lying to your dad," Mike comments as I set up the camera.

**So do I.**

A few minutes later I'm sending the pictures from my laptop and Sidekick.

**Is this what they imagined when they invented all this technology? A digital leash for a nervous parent?**

After I send the email, entitled Digital Leash, a Bluetooth signal is found on Amelia's Palm.

**And speaking of technology, my Bluetooth connection is detecting Amelia's Palm Pilot. Maximum range, thirty feet.**

Cut To MUCH Later

**After wasting ninety dollars, and a lot of my night, I'm getting a bit tired. Mike and I have searched through 3 different rooms and haven't gotten much of anything.**

We're walking out of room 111 and I hear the ice machine turning. Leaving a confused Mike to follow me, I head over to it and open the door to the machine. I rummage through the ice and feel something, pulling it out. It's a hand.

I drop it back in, letting go of the door, jumping back. Mike heads into our original room, with me in tow. He takes his phone and starts dialing when we hear "I thought I told you to mind your own business."

We both turn to see Clarence Weidman. I start telling him that my dad knows where I am when he interrupts me.

"I'm guessing that was her. Amelia? In the ice machine?"

Mike dials some more numbers.

"Wait," he urges. He turns to me. "I wasn't entirely upfront with you, the other day. Amelia signed her papers and disappeared, just like I said. I considered the matter settled, until..."

"She made the call from across the street?" I suggest.

"No, that was the second call to arrange for the pickup. The first call was to extort an additional quarter-million from Kane Software."

"She wanted more money? She got three million six months ago!" I cry out.

"Money burns fast when you're being a moron and a jackass," Mike puts in stonily.

Weidman nods. "I gave her the money, marked bills, under the condition that she disappear until the Kanes' legal issues were settled. But a week after she's supposed to be on a plane, marked bills started showing up here."

**And that's how I ended up at the reception desk, yet again, with two really angry, really big guys next to me.**

"Was anyone else in here two nights ago, did you see anyone with her?" I insist.

"Why?" He nods to Clarence. "He missin' a friend too?"

"Answer or I'll break your fingers," Mike threatens.

"J-just the guy she come in with." I throw him an offended glare. "What? You didn't ask!"

He gives us a description and we head over to Mike, Amelia's boyfriend's dorm. I knock on the door, and he opens it to see only me.

"Hey, what's goin' on?" he greets smoothly.

Weidman comes out of nowhere and grabs him by the neck, stuffing a rag in his mouth.

"You said you were just going to ask him a few questions!" Mike Grayson yells as he enters the dorm too.

Weidman pushes him out of the window and he dangles half in half out.

"I'm gonna ask you some yes or no questions, do you understand?" He doesn't answer. "Do you understand?"

He nods.

Have you seen Amelia DeLongpre in the last two weeks?"

He shakes no.

"Did you conspire with her to blackmail Kane Software?"

A "what" is muffled by the rag.

"He doesn't know anything!" Mike yells out.

"If he falls, he's gonna break his neck!" I scream.

Weidman repeats the question, and he shakes his head. He asks if he killed her, and gets another no.

**And then we stroll right out as if nothing happened into the hall.**

"Wow. Where'd you learn that interrogation technique?" I ask.

"Harvard. That's a pretty convincing hysterical routine you got. Where'd you learn that?" he asks amused.

"Watching cheerleading tryout results," I answer smugly. "Do you think he did it?"

Clarence shakes his head, but Mike's the one to answer.

"No one is that good a liar."

Next Day

I skip lunch to hang in the Journalism Room with my laptop.

**I usually digest a week like this a little help from Wallace. I still do, but now the conversation is a bit flat and one-sided.**

**Dear Wallace. Me again, with the latest news you've been missing. Keith Mars wins Sheriff's race by a nose. Logan Echolls escapes a jail cell with the help of Emmett…**

Suddenly a message pops up on my laptop screen. It's an invitation to video chat. I hesitantly accept, and a blonde woman pops up on my screen.

"Are you Veronica?" she asks with an accent.

"Yes…"I say slowly.

"I saw your post on Ibiza forum. Is this the girl you're looking for?"

**One New Email.**

I get a picture of Amelia, Mike, and some other people on the beach.

That's her, but actually, um, she's been found, but thanks—""

"Tell me that she's not still with her boyfriend?" she asks a little worried.

"The guy next to her in the picture?" I ask.

"Yeah, he seems cool, but I've never seen a guy lie right into your face and you'd never guess."

I give her my thanks and end the conversation. I pick up my phone and call the motel.

"Palm Tree Lodge," he greets dully.

"Hi, remember me? The blonde?"

"Holy crap! You know the cops were just—"

"I know. I'm guessing you're on email right now. What's your address?"

"Nightman one-twenty-two at aol dot com."

I forward the picture to him. "The guy in the white Buick, the night the redhead was there, is he in that picture?"

"Yeah, that's him. But he didn't have that beard thing and his-his hair was a lot shorter."

I hang up and take up a conversation with EnriqueFreaque69.

"Hey, it's me again. Did Amelia's boyfriend have a little beard thing?"

**Affirmative. Mike didn't have a beard, but the guy in the sunglasses did.**

"Do you remember his name?" I urge her.

**After ending two stressed conversations, I get to call Clarence Weidman. Fun.**

"The killer, his name is Carlos Mercado," I tell Clarence as soon as he answers.

"Good." Pause. "Some of the marked bills showed up in Caesar's Palace. Now we have a name and a place."

"All you need, but Clarence, he's a diplomats son. He'll be extradited to Argentina."

"That depends on what happens at the casino," he answers coolly.

"What are you gonna do?" I ask.

"You know the drill Veronica. What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas."

Night

**So, I did what Abel Koontz asked. But how do you tell a dying man that the daughter he was looking for is gone? That the millions he sacrificed his own life to give her only led to her death? **

**Answer: you don't.**

**So I sat by Abel Koontz's death bed, and lied. In a family full of well-intentioned lies, one more won't hurt.**

* * *

Okay, so, this hiatus started as writer's block, but then I had this Grad Night thing at Animal Kingdom, and this really sweet guy got jumped (attacked, beat up whatevr u wnna call it.) and I really didn't WANT to write. Like, at all. I mean, I was standing there, waiting to get on the bus, and I was around my great friend, Matt, and he was crying, and a bunch of other guys that are really sweet and I'm friends with were crying, and it was just so weird. It didn't even hit me until I was huggin Matt and crying with him. I mean, when he said I want to kill who did this, all I thought was, Ima be right there wit you. And well, I felt like garbage. And it was really sucky, cuz I made a bunch of new friends there. And I guy took off his shirt, and I started to dance with him, much to my friends discomfort. And well, he got hurt in the last half hour of the trip. 

So that was the reason I didn't work on what little chapter I had up. And then the weeks after was Send-Off week, and I tried writing a little bit. And then it was Dead Week, so all I did was study and review. And that week I was also packing up, because I moved into a new house just a few days ago. And so, I decided rather than unpack my boxes while I'm stressed out, I'll write a chapter, relax, unpack what I can, and just do whatever. I had to throw away all my old furniture, because I've had them for the last 8 years. So I have my mom's old desk, I stole a dining chair, and I have my trusty old computer, Ryan. I'm shopping for new furniture Wednesday and my grandma comes to visit in a week. Then I'm probably going to be going back with her to Brooklyn for a month as a vacation and a birthday trip. My dad owes me.

I ♥ u guys and I'm soooo srry. I'll try to do better. All of that is the reason for my chapter title, along with the fact it's a song lyric.


	15. Author Note: Long Time Coming

**Hey Everyone. This is obviously not another chapter. And I'm Sorry to say that I doubt I'll continue with this story any time soon. I hate leaving this stuff unfinished, but sometimes I have to.**

**I've been having some family stuff going on, and as much as I've been telling myself it doesn't hurt, wishing it doesn't hurt, or acting like it doesn't hurt, it does. And I don't think I'll be able to write. I haven't even been able to finish a book I'm writing, sort of like a joke, and it only has a few chapters left. I feel horrible doing this, but I know any chapters I put out are going to be garbage.**

**That said, I have no problem if any of you want to share this story. Just PM me or something, because I'd feel better knowing that the story gets finished at the least.**

**Again, I'm sooooo sorry.**

**Vartan-LoVer out.**


End file.
